Janus
by LuckyDream
Summary: Après un accident, Akashi devient distant de la GOM. Eux même séparés par le traumatisme, ils vont devoir compter sur un certain bleuté pour se réunir. Cependant, l'attitude d'Akashi inquiète. Pourquoi agit il si étrangement ? Quel secret partage t il avec Kuroko, eux qui étaient comme deux faces d'une même pièce ? Des mensonges, des questions, quatre mots et une explication.
1. Deux visages

**Hola mina ! Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fic ! Je me concentre sur la relation Akashi Kuroko ( encore:p ). J'avoue que ce que j'avais en tête a été difficile à coucher sur le papier mais je suis satisfaite. Ce n'est peut etre pas encore parfait mais je vais y travailler :D. Les chapitres seront hebdomadaires, certainement posté le samedi. J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira autant que la dernière ! The Last Hour a vraiment été une aventure géniale. Alors si vous le permettez, embarquez, accrochez vos ceintures et nous sommes partis ! Comme toujours, je suis ouverte aux critiques et améliorations !;)**

 **Je vous laisse avec le premier chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Janus**

Chapitre 1 : Deux visages

'' Je suis jaloux ''

Dans une rue de Tokyo, Akashi et Kuroko se tenaient devant une maison tandis que la nuit commençait à tomber. Le bleu l'avait de nouveau invité à dîner avec sa famille. Il avait accepté sans une seconde pensée, ce qui avait fait sourire Kuroko.

'' Tu as une famille merveilleuse. ''

Le visage porcelaine d'Akashi se tourna une nouvelle fois vers la façade de la maisonnette, parcourue de lierre et entourée de fleurs.

'' Je suis sûr que ta famille est aussi géniale ''

Un sourire amer s'esquissa à la lumière douce du lampadaire désormais allumé, il faisait nuit. Les oiseaux avaient déserté le ciel laissant place aux hululements des hiboux.

'' Je suis orphelin. ''

'' C'est faux. '' rétorqua Kuroko dont le visage laissa échapper une fine trace d'outrage.

'' C'est tout comme. J'ai perdu ma mère à dix ans, mon père, lui, est comme mort à mes yeux. ''

'' Il reste ta famille, il doit sûrement vouloir ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. Son éducation est peut être rude, stricte, mais je suis convaincu qu'il fait ça pour que tu as toutes tes chances. Il montre son affection pour toi, il est juste très maladroit.''

Un long soupir s'échappa des lèvres du capitaine de Teiko.

'' Si tu ne m'avais pas soutenu, je me serais sûrement écroulé. '' Akashi lui saisit les mains en les serrant délicatement. '' Ne nous séparons plus jamais. Je ne laisserai personne - ''

Il fut interrompu par une embrassade, à laquelle il répondit. Ils enfouirent tous les deux leurs visages dans l'épaule de l'autre, n'ayant aucune différence de taille.

'' Jamais plus. ''

Ils se séparèrent et un instant plus tard, une voiture noire s'arrêta et Akashi y pénétra, adressant un dernier au revoir au bleuté qui disparut, tel un rêve, dans la nuit.

* * *

Le majordome de la famille Akashi lui ouvrit la porte alors que vingt-deux heures sonnait.

'' Avez vous passé une bonne soirée, monsieur ? Vous semblez ravi ''

'' En effet, Fusaki. '' dit il en lui tendant son manteau.

'' Monsieur votre père vous demande dans son bureau. ''

'' Très bien '' lui répondit il, l'air un peu plus froid.

Akashi gravit l'escalier et, en quelques secondes, se retrouva devant une imposante porte en chêne à laquelle il frappa. Une voix étouffée lui accorda l'entrée. Il fit un premier pas dans la sombre salle, faiblement éclairée par la lampe de bureau qui dessinait de vagues contours . Au centre, un imposant bureau d'ébène, derrière lequel était assis son père. Sa forte et droite carrure imposait le respect aussi bien que le calme peint sur son visage, qui, si on le connaissait bien, relevait plus de la cruauté. La faible lueur renforçait ses cruels traits et découpait au couteau son corps du reste de la pièce.

Akashi s'inclina dans un geste de respect mais resta figé dans cette position quand la voix de son père lui parvint.

'' Où étais tu ? ''

'' Je suis resté plus tard au collège afin de discuter de la tactique à adopter lors de notre prochain match. J'ai ensuite étudier à la bibliothèque après avoir reçu une autorisation exceptionnelle. '' mentit le fils après un silence.

Le regard perçant du père se planta sur la tête de son fils. Akashi ne céda pas. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

'' Ne me ment pas, Seijuro.''

Le corps du rouge se raidit et il se risqua à regarder son père dans les yeux.

'' Je ne - ''. Il ne finit pas sa phrase, intimidé par celui qui guidait toute sa vie.

'' Il faut que tu grandisses. Si tu y retournes une nouvelle fois, je ferai déplacer sa tombe, est-ce clair ? ''

Il lui refit face, déterminé à mentir honteusement s'il le devait. Personne ne lui enlèverait de nouveau. Pardon, maman.

'' Mais, vous ne pouvez pas déplacer la tombe de mère ! '' Malgré que cela lui servait d'alibi, il ne voulait sous aucun prétexte cela.

'' Je le ferais si je le dois. C'est mon dernier avertissement. Maintenant, sors. ''

Il secoua sa main en accompagnant ses mots et Akashi obéit. Une fois en dehors de l'antre du monstre, il laissa un soupir lui échapper, s'attirant un regard compatissant d'un des servants. Eux, ne l'avaient jamais trahi.

* * *

Le lendemain fut une journée comme les autres. Akashi se rendit au collège Teiko, suivit les cours avec brio et en fin de journée, rejoignit ses coéquipiers de l'équipe de basket.

Depuis maintenant deux ans, ils gagnaient et le père d'Akashi autorisait son fils à poursuivre son activité. Bien sûr, il y avait des difficultés. La génération miracle était puissante, peut être trop pour son propre bien. Aomine était le plus touché, personne ne l'arrêtait et son amour pour le sport devenait amer. Akashi savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les autres membres ne suivent la même voie. Lui, semblait stagner et la peur de ne plus pouvoir les maintenir ensemble grandissait jusqu'à le poursuivre dans ses rêves. Là où une horrible voix lui parlait, où tous l'abandonnait. Cependant, celle ci était irrémédiablement repoussait par une autre. Celle de Kuroko, calme et cristalline. Alors, Akashi ne le quittait plus, comme si le fantôme pouvait le protéger ou bien le complétait. Et avec son aide, l'équipe tenait bon.

'' Aomine ! Lèves toi et commence l'échauffement ! '' cria le rouge en voyant son ami endormi dans un coin du gymnase.

Il ne lui répondit que par un grognement. Auparavant, il aurait déjà été un ballon à la main. N'ayant pas de réponse acceptable, Akashi s'approcha de l'As et se planta devant lui. Aucune réaction. Il releva les yeux et découvrit sans grande surprise, Kuroko. Une connexion s'établit immédiatement et tous les deux saisirent Aomine par les bras et jambes. Ce dernier ne réagit pas alors il continuèrent. Pas à pas et en étouffant leurs rires, ils le conduisirent sur le coussin atterrissage pour le saut en hauteur . Ils le déposèrent sur un coin et s'enfuirent. Tout ça sous le regard du reste du club de basket. Le pauvre Aomine se réveilla en volant dans les airs et revint dans le gymnase, une bosse sur la tête et ronchonnant, après s'être écrasé douloureusement sur le sol.

.

* * *

'' Bien, tout le monde ! Regroupez vous ! ''

La voix du coach Shirogane résonna dans la salle et les rebonds contre le parquet s'arrêtèrent. Et dans un silence presque religieux, ils écoutèrent.

'' Suite à vos grands efforts et grande réussite des ses deux années, nous avons décidé de vous offrir, durant les prochaines vacances, des tickets pour voir l'équipe nationale jouer dans les poules du mondiale au grand stadium ! ''

Un cri de joie général retentit. Et le coach dû hausser la voix pour se faire entendre.

'' Nous resterons deux jours et séjournerons à l'hôtel, vous aurez alors quartier libre pour découvrir la ville. ''

* * *

Le jour du séjour était très vite arrivé. Tout le monde était surexcité. Les meilleurs joueurs du pays affrontait une équipe tout aussi exceptionnelle. Le match les avait laissé rêveur et la nuit passa à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Le matin venu, l'équipe de Teiko s'agitait dans leur chambre, certains voulaient voir des muséums, d'autres des magasins, consacrés au basket bien sûr, d'autres encore hésitaient comme la génération miracle. Cependant, ce n'était pas encore leur souci principal.

Murasakibara s'était précipité au rez de chassé dès que le réveil de Midorima avait tiré des bras de Morphée la chambré. Tous les deux avaient été séparé du reste de la génération par manque de place. C'est pour cela que contrairement aux quatre autres membres, leur journée débuta de manière saine et posée.

* * *

Dans la chambre 21, abritant le duo à problème, entendez Kise et Aomine, et le duo atypique, Kuroko et Akashi, le réveil avait été plus mouvementé.

Tout avait commencé de façon banale. La mélodie du réveil les avaient fait ouvrir les yeux. Akashi le premier était sorti de son futon et avait ouvert les volets, laissant les rayons du soleil danser sur les visages de ses amis. Toujours quelque peu endormi, il s'était traîné dans la salle de bain. Kise avait été le deuxième à sortir de son état de léthargie. Il prit son temps, s'étira puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit, son fidèle sourire aux lèvres. Il se retourna quand un petit bonjour de Kuroko lui parvint. Le fantôme avait les cheveux en pagaille, ce qui fit bien évidement rire Kise, un brin trop fort. Aomine se redressa, fusillant le blond du regard et lui balança son oreiller. Le blond se le prit de plein fouet, reculant pour reprendre son équilibre. Il heurta avec étonnement Kuroko et comme les dominos, le bleu heurta le cadre de la fenêtre et par un concours de circonstance, bascula dehors.

'' KUROKOOOOOCCHIIIIII''

Les yeux d'Aomine devinrent des billes et il bondit à son tour passant le haut de son corps par l'ouverture et imitant Kise, il saisit le poignet du bleuté.

'' OI, Tetsu, on va te remonter !'' cria Aomine légèrement paniqué.

'' S'il vous plaît '' répondit il de son air neutre habituel.

'' Soit un peu plus expressif dans des situations pareilles ! ''

'' Que se passe-t-il ? '' demanda Akashi qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain habillé mais les cheveux dans le même état que Kuroko.

Il n'attendit pas une réponse et se faufila à la fenêtre, il se pencha et découvrit Kuroko suspendu à six mètres du sol, seulement soutenu par les bras. Son mouvement fut si soudain que le poids de son corps fut déséquilibré l'espace d'un instant. Et se fut suffisant pour que Aomine le heurte à son tour et qu'il passe par dessus lui aussi.

'' AAAH, AKASHIIIICCHIIIII ''

Aomine lâcha Kuroko, le confiant à Kise et saisit Akashi par la jambe.

'' Remonte moi Kise-kun. ''

'' Remonte moi tout de suite Daiki. '' déclara un Akashi passablement énervé.

'' KUROKOOOOCCHIIII '' pleura Kise.

'' AH ! Oi ! Kise, échange avec moi ! Il me fait peur ! Echange ! ''

'' Hors de question, je ne lâcherai pas Kurokocchi C'est ta faute si je l'ai fait tomber !''

'' Je suis sa lumière ! Je devrais le faire !''

'' Arrêtez de discuter et remontez nous tout de suite ! '' cria le rouge calmement enfouit sous son T-shirt qui lui était retombé sur le visage.

'' Kise-kun, lâche une de mes mains, je ne peux pas manquer une occasion si parfaite de le chatouiller. ''

'' N'y pense même pas ! '' cria Akashi en gesticulant.

Enfin, après dix minutes, les deux plus petits de la Génération furent remontés. Ils s'étaient écroulés à terre le temps de se remettre de leurs émotions. On vint finalement les chercher pour petit déjeuner.

.

* * *

Dans un fast-food de la région, la génération miracle fut de nouveau réuni au grand complet. Le sujet de la discussion tournait autour de l'année suivante.

'' J'ai décidé de m'inscrire à Kaijo ! '' déclara bruyamment le Blond fière de lui. '' Et vous ? Quelqu'un sera avec moi, hein ? ''

'' Je me suis décidé pour Shutoku. C'est l'école qui me correspond le plus. '' continua Midorima en relevant ses lunettes.

'' Ma famille déménage à Akita, alors je vais m'inscrire à Yosen ~ '' dit Murasakibara entre deux bouchées.

'' Avec Satsuki, on va s'inscrire à Too, je vois pas pourquoi je me fatiguerais à quitter Tokyo. '' bailla Aomine.

'' Et vous deux ? '' relança Kise à l'intention de Kuroko et Akashi, ayant toujours un faible espoir d'avoir quelqu'un avec lui.

'' A vrai dire, j'hésite encore entre deux écoles. '' avoua Kuroko.

'' De même. ''

La génération les regardèrent interrogateur.

'' La première est Rakuzan '' dit Akashi

'' La seconde est Serin '' poursuivit Kuroko.

'' Il faut vraiment vous déconnecter, c'est flippant de voir comment vous terminez les phrases l'un de l'autre. '' fit remarquer Aomine.

'' Ce sont des écoles à l'opposé l'une de l'autre. ''

'' C'est pour cela que nous n'arrivons pas à nous décider Midorima-kun. ''

* * *

Le reste du séjour se passa sans problème quelconque. Des chamailleries par ci par là, rien de bien méchant. Le retour vint finalement. La Génération miracle s'installa dans le même bus. Le siège du fond était occupée par Midorima et Momoi qui essayaient d'avoir une discussion sur les techniques de l'équipe nationale pendant que Murasakibara avalait des tonnes de chips et semait aux quatre vents ses emballages. Sur la droite, Kise et Aomine se chamaillaient comme à leur habitude. Enfin, à gauche, Akashi et Kuroko jouaient aux cartes. A leurs poignets se balançait un nouveau et discret bracelet rouge et bleu, promesse d'unité.

Le paysage défilait par la fenêtre. Après un quart d'heure, ils abandonnèrent et discutèrent de tout et n'importe quoi. Kuroko avait collé son front contre la vitre et poursuivait la conversation.

'' Ma mère souhaiterait t'inviter de nouveau. Je crois que je l'ai trop bassiné en rentrant du collège avec nos exploits. ''

Son rire clair se perdit dans le brouhaha du bus mais résonna dans les oreilles d'Akashi. Il lui arracha à son tour un sourire qui disparut quand le bleuté lui fit face en espérant qu'il réponde par la positive à son invitation.

'' Ça s'est mal passé avec ton père c'est cela ? ''

Il hocha la tête. Kuroko lui saisit la main sur l'accoudoir.

'' Tu devrais lui dire. Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire, il ne nous séparera pas. Pour une simple et bonne raison..''

Akashi le fixa dans les yeux et Kuroko ajouta.

\- '' - - - - ''.

La phrase se perdit dans le tumulte et le froissement de la taule. Akashi chérissait ses mots. Il aurait pu les écouter des heures, des années. Quatre petits mots qui résumaient absolument tout. Qui justifiait toutes leurs actions, tous leurs mensonges. Quatre mots qui le réconfortait. Quatre mots qui étaient une fin en soi.

Un camion percuta le bus de plein fouet. Les vitres volèrent en milles morceaux. Des cris. Du sang. Puis le noir.

.

* * *

 **J'attends avec impatience vos premières réactions !**

 **Notez juste que ce chapitre est long comparé aux suivants. Ils tourneront autour des 1500 mots.**

 **Je vous jure, je ne vous torturerais pas aussi souvent avec des fins abruptes.:p**

 **~ Have Some Lucky Dreams ~**


	2. La croisée des chemins

**Hola ! Comme promis voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Il met en place l'histoire, peut être pas très passionnant mais si vous cherchez peut être que vous trouverez des indices;)**

 **En tout cas je vous remercie pour ce bon début ! Les fav et les follows ! Je vous décevrez pas ! Sur ce, je remercie les reviews !**

 **BurningOil : Mais mais, mon champagne:( Oui j'aime bien ! difficile à croire hein ?;) Quoi ? Moi ? Tuer des perso ? O:) **

**draniae : Contente de savoir que je suis pas seule à rire à ça. Oui je ris à mes propres trucs x) Fatigue quand tu nous tient. J'espère que le reste de l'histoire te plaise !**

 **Ununbium : ahah, je m'y attendais. Eh bien non ! J'ai écrit le premier chapitre pendant l'été, j'ai eu la mauvaise surprise de voi que mon chapitre concordait avec l'actualité.**

 **Litch-sama : Merci:) souffrance Akashi programmée :'( ( :) ) Je vais changer mon surnom en Sadique si ça continue x)**

 **Je vous laisse avec le chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Croisée des chemins**

Un an avait passé depuis l'accident. Un chauffard avait embouti l'arrière gauche du bus et l'avait envoyé en contrebas dans un petit ravin. Les occupants avaient eu plus ou moins de chance. Sans exception, ils avaient reçu des soins médicaux. La génération miracle avait de ce fait abandonnée le tournoi de leur dernière année de collège. Leur physique ne pouvait suivre, aussi bien que leur psychique. Leur absence s'était fait ressentir plus que prévu. Cet année là, le tournoi fut correct mais sans grand intérêt.

Finalement, la première année de lycée débuta et la génération fit son grand retour sur les terrains de basket-ball. Cependant, un incident de cette taille ne pouvait pas s'effacer si facilement.

Midorima s'en était sorti avec quelques blessures superficielles à la tête et un bras cassé. De même pour Murasakibara, à la seule différence qu'il s'agissait de sa jambe. Quant à Momoi qui, elle, avait eu la chance d'être entre les deux garçons, elle n'eut que quelques bleus.

Kise et Aomine, qui s'étaient trouvés du côté droit, n'avaient subi que le choc dû au tonneau qu'avait fait le bus. Ainsi, ils ne comptaient que quelques coupures et côtes cassés ou fêlées.

Les plus touchés avaient été Akashi et Kuroko. Le rouge avait perdu connaissance avant l'arrivée des secours et souffrait d'une commotion sévère à la tête. S'ajoutait à cela des cotes brisées et une cheville cassée.

Ayant été le plus proche de tous de l'impact, le corps de Kuroko avait été plus que malmené. Le verdict du docteur avait été sans appel, il était dans le coma. Ainsi, les uns après les autres, les membres de la génération miracle avaient guéri, avait subi la rééducation et veillé sur les uns sur les autres.

Quand Akashi s'était finalement réveillé après deux semaines d'inconscience, on lui avait appris qu'il s'en était bien sorti à part pour une chose. Son œil gauche était aveugle. Passé le moment de désarroi et grâce au soutien de ses amis, il avait demandé l'état de Kuroko. A partir de là, Akashi avait passé chaque moment de sa convalescence à veiller sur lui.

* * *

 _1 an plus tard_

L'entrée au lycée Rakuzan fut amer pour Akashi. Il avait passé des minutes interminables à fixer son reflet dans le miroir. Il voyait un uniforme gris et noir. Il serait seul à le porter finalement. Son cœur se serra. Il voyait son œil aveugle et sa teinte orangée.

Il était sorti de chez lui en claquant la porte, traversait Kyoto et pénétrait dans son nouvel établissement, Rakuzan. Il réussissait comme à son habitude. En peu de temps, il fut le président du conseil des élèves et capitaine de son équipe de basket malgré ses absences répétées pour causes médicales.

Dans un premier temps, il avait ressenti une appréhension quant à toucher une balle de basket. Que ferait il si son handicap l'empêchait de jouer aussi bien qu'auparavant ? Finalement, il s'en était accommodé. Il avait moins de prestance qu'avant mais ce n'était pas un problème pour lui. Les responsables de l'établissement, sachant pour son état de santé, ne voyait aucun problème au rendez vous médicaux fréquents de leur élève ainsi qu'à son traitement de fond.

* * *

'' Bien, tout le monde est là ?'' demanda la coach de Seirin, Riko. Tous les inscrits au club de basket étaient entassés dans le gymnase et l'écoutaient. '' Eh, où est Kuroko ! ''

'' Ici ''

Tout Serin sursauta, n'ayant pas vu le bleuté derrière eux.

'' Bon sang, Kuroko, annonce toi ! '' articula Kagami en calmant son cœur affolé.

'' J'étais là depuis le début '' répondit il avec une moue.'' Je ne vois as pourquoi je m'annoncerais alors que personne ne le fait. Ce serait dégradant, Kagami-kun. ''

Kagami soupira, il ne s'y habituerait jamais. Le fantôme de Serin savait être incisif. Riko souffla, passa l'éponge et donna le coup de sifflet signifiant le début de l'entraînement. Elle s'approcha ensuite de Kuroko qui n'était pas parti.

'' Quelque chose à me dire ? ''

Kuroko baissa la tête un moment.

'' Eh bien, mon médecin a insisté pour que je retourne le voir demain pour mes résultats mensuel. ''

Il était visiblement mal à l'aise de mettre tant à mal l'équipe. Ses rendez vous à répétions étaient très handicapant, cependant, Riko ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle même, quand elle avait eu vent qu'un membre de la génération miracle allait rejoindre Seirin, avait su à quoi s'attendre. A l'époque, l'accident dont il avait été victime l'avait terrifiée.

'' Pas de souci Kuroko-kun. ''

Et il partit rejoindre l'entraînement.

.

* * *

'' Je suis rentré. '' fit Kuroko en refermant la porte d'entrée.

'' Tout va bien chéri ? Rien de nouveau ? ''

'' Le docteur veut me revoir demain pour les résultats. ''

Sa mère fit irruption dans le couloir et l'enlaça tendrement comme elle en avait pris l'habitude. Elle portait son fidèle tablier à carreaux et sentait merveilleusement bon. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment puis à son grand damne, Kuroko brisa l'étreinte, mangea et monta prendre une douche. Une fois dans la salle, il ferma la porte à clé et se dirigea vers le miroir.

Le matin venu, il enfila un sweatshirt gris et rabattit sa capuche. Il attrapa son sac de cours, dévala les escaliers et s'apprêta à sortir.

'' Bonne journée, Tetsuya ! Fais attention sur la route ! ''

'' Ne t'en fais pas, je prends le métro. '' annonça t-il d'une voix incertaine. Il fallait dire que depuis l'accident, les transports en commun ne le mettait pas en confiance, cependant, il n'avait pas le choix.

'' Le métro ? ''

'' Oui, je me sens un peu fatigué.. ''

'' Très bien, fais attention à toi. Et prend tes cachets. ''

Elle l'embrasa sur le front et il disparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

* * *

'' Akashi ! ''

A Rakuzan, le rouge s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans sa salle de classe quand il fut rejoint par Nebuya.

'' On a le planning du prochain match. '' Il lui tendit une feuille noircie. Il le remercia et s'engouffra dans une salle adjacente.

La journée passa rapidement. L'heure de l'entraînement sonna.

Akashi dirigea son équipe comme il en avait l'habitude puis se joignit aux essais de tir et de alley oop. Tout se passait à merveille. Rakuzan était une équipe bien huilée. Elle l'avait accepté sans trop de problème, il avait l'habitude de forcer le respect mais ce n'était pas malsain. Au contraire, les membres l'appréciait. Parfois, il avait des moments de flottement et son esprit dérivait. Akashi ne se voilait pas la face, sans Kuroko, il aurait tourné autrement. Sans lui, la voix lui chuchotant à l'oreille l'aurait rendu fou.

La fin de l'entraînement arrivait, le capitaine s'empara de son téléphone. Il l'ouvrit et chercha dans ses contacts le nom de Kuroko. Il hésita un instant avant de valider puis commença à taper un message. Soudain l'écran devint noir et un nom apparut sur l'écran d'appel. Il fixa l'appareil puis répondit.

'' Fusaki ? ''

'' Oui monsieur, veillez excuser cet appel importun mais monsieur votre père souhaite vous entretenir à propos de l'entreprise Sokuda immédiatement. ''

'' Très bien, dites lui que je pars sur le champ. ''

Il raccrocha et ses yeux désormais vides fixèrent, sur le terrain de basket, la balle orange. Le dos cassé, il fixa à nouveau le message qu'il avait commencé, seulement pour l'effacer. Il rassembla ses affaires, sortit du gymnase et alors que la nuit tombait, il composa un tout autre numéro.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Rakuzan entrait dans les poules pour l'Inter Lycée. Ils affrontaient une équipe connue de la préfecture, rien qui ne devait les alertés cependant.

Une fois sur le terrain, il eut des passes, des dribbles magiques et des techniques impressionnantes. Akashi se prêta même à un Ankle Break magistral qui fit frissonner la foule. Il n'y avait rien de dégradant pour l'adversaire, juste un jeu dans lequel il mettait toute son âme et l'ennemi lui rendait bien.

De nombreux matchs eurent lieu ensuite, ils les gagnèrent tous, le sourire aux lèvres. Mais ça n'empêcha pas un incident.

Il s'agissait d'une passe des plus banales. Mibuchi se trouvait à la gauche d'Akashi et, dans le feu de l'action, il avait oublié les règles que l'équipe s'était fixée. Jamais de passe depuis la gauche pour Akashi, à cause de son œil défaillant. Alors la balle le frappa à la tête et tout sembla s'arrêter. Le rebond du ballon sur le sol retentit comme un affreux rappel. Droit comme un piquet, le capitaine ne bougeait plus, les yeux horrifiés.

En lui, Akashi sentit son cœur tordu par la terreur. Un affreux rappel de ce jour là. Des flashs lui revinrent en mémoire. Il voyait le sourire de Kuroko avant l'impact, puis son corps se tordre de douleur. Les quatre petits mots. Puis, du fer, du sang. Il se voyait cligner des yeux, appeler Kuroko, lutter pour rester éveiller, essayer de se dégager, un horrible mal de crâne.

Il sentit des bras se refermer autour de lui et il s'arracha à ses douloureux souvenirs. C'était Hayama. Akashi sentait son souffle dans son cou et son corps collait à son dos. Le contact le soulageait et il s'aperçut qu'il était tombé par terre. Ses mains tremblantes couvrait son visage. Ce mouvement involontaire fit que son regard se fixa un moment sur son poignet, où était encore accroché son bracelet rouge et bleu.

'' Akashi, tout va bien, c'est fini. ''

'' Excuse moi Akashi. '' ajouta Mibuchi, agenouillé devant lui et les larmes aux yeux.

Akashi hocha faiblement la tête et s'appuya sur ses amis pour rejoindre le banc sous le regard des autres joueurs et spectateurs. Personne ne dit un mot, ils savaient déjà ce qui en retournait

* * *

Kuroko sortit exténué du match. Ils avaient vaincu Midorima ! Après s'être tant dépensé, Kuroko et l'équipe de Serin se dirigea dans un restaurant. Bizarrement, il se retrouva à une table assez incongrue. Kise, Midorima, Kagami et lui se regardaient sans trop comprendre.

'' Beau match Kurokocchi ! '' cria Kise plein de joie.

'' Cesse d'utiliser ce ton joyeux, Kise. '' râla Midorima.

'' Ahaha, sinon, Kurokocchi, tu as des nouvelles de Akashicchi ? J'ai des messages mais je ne l'ai pas revu depuis déjà plusieurs semaines. Il était même pas là pour ton anniversaire '' pointa le blond un peu déçu.

'' Oui, bien sûr. Ne t'en fais pas Kise-kun. '' lui sourit-il.

'' Ah, ça me rassure. Si tu ne l'avais pas vu, je me serais inquiété.

'' Tout va bien, il est juste un peu débordé. ''

'' Et si on commandait ? '' lança Kagami, un peu laissé sur la touche depuis le début de la conversation.

'' Tu ne ronchonnes même pas de partager une table avec nous ? Voilà qui est très surprenant. ''

'' Je peux rien y faire je te signale ! Il y a pas d'autres tables, légume vert. Et puis, je pourrais te poser la même question. Ça ne te fait rien de manger avec celui qui vient de te battre ? '' ricana t il.

'' Je ne vois pas en quoi je devrais être dérangé, c'est toi qui est l'intrus après tout ''

'' Midorima-kun, Kagami-kun, arrêtez s'il vous plaît. ''

'' Kurokocchi a raison Kagamicchi, arrête de lancer des pics sans arrêt, tu ne te feras jamais d'ami comme ça '' Kise se mit à bouder.

'' Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! ''

La dispute fut écourtée par l'arrivée du serveur.

'' J'aimerai quand même prendre des nouvelles d'Akashicchi.'' Reprit Kise avant de se saisir de son téléphone et de composer le numéro de son ami. Cependant, avant qu'il ait pu confirmer l'appel, Kuroko l'arrêta en s'emparant du téléphone.

'' Il ne doit pas être dérangé maintenant, il est en rendez vous. Je lui ai parlé il y a peu, que veux tu savoir ? ''

Le geste du fantôme lui valu un regard perçant et curieux de la part de Kise mais celui-ci finit par laisser tomber.

'' Son œil .. ''

Les mines de la génération miracle se firent plus sombre. Seul Kagami continua à s'empiffrer jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente la gêne et cesse.

'' K'est che qu'il a ? ''

'' Tu sais de qui il s'agit ? '' fit Midorima incrédule avant de lui faire une réflexion sur sa façon de parler la bouche pleine.

'' Kuroko m'a parlé un peu de tout le monde. Enfin, je l'ai un peu forcé. '' avoua l'As après avoir avalé.

'' Sa vision est stabilisée. Son œil gauche est plus ou moins aveugle. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, il voit soit noir, soit flou. Quant au reste.. il n'y a pas d'autre nouveauté ''

Personne n'ajouta quoi que ce soit.

'' Et toi, Kuroko ? ''

Il releva la tête et laissa son regard naviguait entre le vert, le blond et Kagami. Il n'en avait jamais parlé en dehors de chez lui et Riko.

'' C-Ca va. Je veux dire, je suis stable mais, euh.., je suis facilement fatigué. J'avoue que ma vision n'est pas excellente non plus. J'ai un traitement de fond mas je dirais que Akashi-kun et moi sommes dans la même situation à ce niveau.''

Tout le monde hocha la tête et aucun d'eux ne fit allusion une nouvelle fois à l'accident.

* * *

'' Tout va bien, Akashi ? ''

Une semaine était passée depuis le problème sur le terrain et Akashi était assis sur un banc du gymnase.

'' T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Ton rendez vous d'hier à l'hôpital ne s'est pas bien passé ? '' demanda Mibuchi inquiet.

'' Kuroko a perdu contre Too. ''

Son équipier le regarda interrogateur.

'' Aomine était devenu assez amer et paresseux, mais ce que cela lui a fait. Je n'aurais jamais pu prédire ça. ''

'' Ce n'est pas ta faute. Et puis, je suis sûr que ton ami va s'en sortir, il va se qualifier pour la Winter Cup et va lui faire payer. Et pourquoi pas même remettre les idées en place à cet idiot d'As ? Fais lui confiance.''

'' Tu as raison '' ricana nerveusement Akashi. '' Bien, retournons à l'entraînement. ''

* * *

Akashi ne disputa pas les matchs suivants.

Durant un entraînement, il s'était effondré au beau milieu du terrain, souffrant de sa vieille blessure à la cheville. Le capitaine s'était par la suite excusé de faire subir cela à l'équipe. Les examens d'Akashi n'était pas excellent et il se savait fragile mais il s'était surmené. Le coach de Rakuzan avait de plus en plus peur pour la santé de son élève. Cependant, ses entraînements n'aurait pas dû lui faire utiliser sa cheville à une telle fréquence. Pratiquait il seul en dehors des cours ? Ou alors sa famille ne le laissait pas suffisamment se reposer ? La famille Akashi n'avait pas une réputation très joyeuse. Toutes les questions du coach furent balayé par Akashi qui soutenait qu'il avait simplement fait une malencontreuse action.

De son coté, Kuroko partit en camps d'entraînement avec l'équipe de Seirin afin de devenir fort, battre Too et remporter la Winter Cup.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Pas de grande avancée à part pour la fin mais il fallait poser le décor ;) Si vous avec des théories ou si vous avez remarquer des indices, je suis curieuse !**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**

 **~ Have Some Lucky Dreams~**


	3. Un visage pour le passé

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tou(te)s ! Nouveau chapitre ! Le voici le voilà ! J'ai répondu à vos reviews par Mps, je vous adore, merci pour les reviews, follows et favoris ! Je commence à entrer un peu plus dans l'histoire. C'est encore un rythme accéléré mais le vif de l'histoire débute la semaine prochaine ! En attendant, j'espère que vous allez aimer;)**

 **Je laisse également un petit mot de soutien aux Parisiens, et j'espère, si comme moi vous avez des amis, ou alors de la famille à Paris, que tout le monde va bien !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Un visage pour le passé**

 _La winter cup fut pleine de rebondissements. Autant le match de Seirin contre Too fut intense et se conclut avec la victoire de Seirin, autant le match contre Kaijo fut incroyable. Kuroko avait été décisif et avait marqué un point donnant droit au billet de la demi finale. Cependant, de tous ses événements miraculeux qui avaient eu lieu, un, si ce n'est pas deux, avaient tout particulièrement attiré l'attention de la génération miracle..._

* * *

La Winter Cup allait débuter. Toute la génération miracle était qualifiée. Peu de temps avant le départ du vol pour Tokyo, Akashi bouclait ses bagages. Il portait sa veste blanche et bleue arborant le sigle de Rakuzan. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter sa chambre d'internat, il passa devant le miroir et s'arrêta. Sa valise s'immobilisa. Le bruit des roulettes se tut. Il fixa silencieusement son reflet et il fut en proie à de nouveaux flashs. Une main sur son œil meurtri, l'autre enfoui dans ses cheveux, il tomba à genoux. Son souffle était entrecoupé. Sa respiration profonde et sifflante. Son corps entier tremblait comme s'il n'en était plus maître. Des gémissements s'échappèrent de ses lèvres quand il revit distinctement le corps inerte de Kuroko taché de sang et pendant dans le vide. La ceinture de sécurité l'avait maintenu à son siège mais le faisait en cet instant ressembler à un pantin désarticulé. Son bracelet se balançait à son poignet. Akashi revoyait toujours cette image si banale. Un bracelet. Et une nouvelle douleur lancinante lui transperçait le crâne. Le souvenir de sa détresse, son sang quittant doucement ses veines, chaque membre et chaque respiration avait été comme enfoncer un couteau chauffé à blanc dans ses entrailles.

Il rampait désormais sur le sol de la chambre vide, tentant de se relever, malgré l'obscurité, en s'accrochant aux meubles mais échouant à chaque tentative. Un bruit strident résonnait dans sa tête et le faisait atrocement souffrir. Un vase se brisa derrière lui mais rien ne semblait pouvoir le faire sortir de ses horribles souvenirs. Des perles de sueurs apparaissaient sur son visage et ses longues mèches de cheveux venaient gêner le peu de vue qu'il avait. Il était déjà à moitié dans les ténèbres et il était sur le point d'y plonger tout entier.

Il réussit à se traîner et se hisser le haut de son corps sur les toilettes et il vomit le contenu de son estomac. Il toussait et expulsait tout ce qu'il pouvait, cherchant son air. Il fut tirer de ses cauchemars par la main légère de Mibuchi posée sur ses épaules. Akashi fut capable d'apercevoir l'inquiétude régnant dans les yeux du garçon aux cheveux ébène. En ce qui lui paru comme une fraction de seconde, il disparut et dans un geste commun, mais délicat, glissa un cachet entre les lèvres d' Akashi. Ces yeux entrouvert, il semblait fixer son camarade comme le dernier point le reliant à la réalité, il semblait flotter entre deux mondes. Ses cheveux collaient à son front et contrasté maladivement avec son teint porcelaine. Le second année se sentait principalement concerné par l'état de son capitaine depuis l'incident dont il avait était le responsable. Il ne brisa pas le contact avec le dos de son ami jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se soit calmé et que sa respiration ait retrouvé un rythme normal. Une fois sortit de sa torpeur et le médicament agissant, Akashi rassembla son courage et sortit accompagné de son ami qui ne détachait pas les yeux de lui.

.

* * *

'' Très bien ! Tout le monde est prêt ?! Levez la tête et ne vous laissez pas impressionner ! On a autant le droit d'être là que n'importe quelle équipe ! Et en plus de ça... ON VA LES BATTRE A PLAT DE COUTURE ''

Riko cria ses encouragements le poing levé et l'équipe de Seirin lui répondit en hurlant leur détermination. La coach parut fière, les poings sur les hanches et le torse bombé.

A l'annonce de leur nom, Seirin entra sur le terrain et se mit en rang pour la cérémonie d'ouverture de la Winter cup.

Kagami resta un instant en arrière. Il venait d'apercevoir la génération miracle regroupée dans un couloir.

* * *

La génération miracle se tenait en cercle et discutait avec passion dans un couloir adjacent au terrain.

'' Nous devrions y aller maintenant. Les équipes vont s'aligner d'un instant à l'autre, nanodayo. ''

'' QUOI !? Mais Akashicchi et Kurokochi ne sont même pas encore arrivé ! ''

'' Nous les verrons plus tard. Ils doivent déjà être en place sur le terrain. ''

'' Qui te le dit ! '' rétorqua le blond avec une moue. '' Ca fait si longtemps qu'on a pas été tous ensemble ! ''

''Tch, fait pas ton gamin Kise.''

Kise regarda Aomine se gratter l'arrière du crâne et faire un signe avant de disparaître dans la lumière du stade. Murasakibara le suivit en mâchouillant un chips et Midorima lui emboîta le pas. Cependant, il fit une dernière remarque.

'' Je t'ai dit tout ce que je sais, Kise. Je sais que tu es inquiet mais il n'y a rien de grave, je peux te l'assurer. ''

Le blond ne répondit rien et se contenta de regarder disparaître la silhouette de son ami. Il savait que quelque chose clochait. Akashi avait été plutôt distant avec eux dernièrement. Kise avait d'abord pensé que c'était trop difficile pour lui de les revoir et jouer au basket à cause de sa condition mais son hypothèse fut vite écartée. Alors il se l'était expliqué par l'exigence de la maison Akashi mais intérieurement il n'acceptait pas cette explication. Alors durant des semaines, il avait essayé de le voir, en réunissant le groupe, en lui téléphonant, n'importe quoi, mais il n'avait jamais répondu physiquement à ses invitations. Il avait certes conversé avec lui – plus d'une fois – rien d'autre. Il en était donc arrivé à poser des questions. D'abord à Kuroko qui semblait le voir souvent, leur lien n'avait apparemment en rien souffert, puis à Midorima. En effet, le vert était le fils du médecin référent d'Akashi. Son ami avait d'abord refusé de fouiller dans les dossiers médicaux de son capitaine mais avait finalement cédé à l'inquiétude.

Il était revenu un jour, la mine grave, un bloc note à la main. Il s'était assis à la terrasse du café où ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous et avait tout exposé calmement, regardant Kise droit dans les yeux. Le visage du blond s'était étiré suite à toutes les révélations.

Akashi souffrait, à la suite d'une commotion cérébrale, d'une perte croissante de la vue au niveau de son œil gauche ainsi que de malaise consistant en perte de l'équilibre et vomissements, cela accompagné par une déconnexion avec le monde extérieur. Il était, comme Kuroko, sous traitement médical quotidien et avait des visites médicales fréquentes.

Alors Akashi ne voulait pas se montrer faible devant ses amis ? Kise n'y croyait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur le pourquoi et pourtant il était sûr d'avoir la réponse sous le nez.

Une fois totalement seul, le blond s'arracha à ses pensées, et fit un pas sous les projecteurs, manquant de peu son ancien capitaine courant dans l'ombre du couloir.

* * *

Rakuzan avait vaincu ses adversaires, il était temps d'affronter Shutoku. Akashi y fit la rencontre de Kagami. Il était sûr de lui et agressif. Mais il n'avait pas un mauvais fond, le rouge en était persuadé. Ajouté à cela la connaissance personnel d'un certain bleuté, et aucun doute ne pouvait subsister. Lors de la pause marquant la fin du 2é quart temps , Akashi, suivit de ses coéquipiers, avait rencontré l'As de Seirin.

'' Alors c'est toi Akashi ? Kuroko m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. En bien, j'entends. Mais je te préviens tout de suite, je vais gagner ! ''

'' Tu me paraît bien sûr de toi. Me provoquer te parait il judicieux ? '' ricana Akashi.

'' Je profite que Kuroko ne soit pas là. ''

Akashi avait souri. Le bleuté avait une certaine autorité qu'il ne pouvait nier.

'' Retrouvons nous pour la finale dans ce cas et prouve moi que tu es le plus fort. ''

'' Compte là dessus ! ''

Un sourire carnassier se désigna sur le visage de Kagami. Dans son attitude décontracté, il leva le bras et s'apprêtait à frapper amicalement l'épaule de son adversaire quand une main arrêta son geste. L'As fut surpris et dévisagea le gros tas de muscle devant lui. Celui-ci secoua la tête de gauche à droite, desserra sa poigne quand Akashi fut assez loin et chuchota assez bas :

'' Le côté gauche est pas conseillé pour souhaiter bonne chance. Kuroko aurait dû te le dire. ''

Kagami resta interdit, un sourcil levé, réfléchissant sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Kuroko.

* * *

L'horloge annonçait 1 minute restante. Le match Shutoku Rakuzan avait été intense et maintenant, les deux équipes étaient au coude à coude. Rakuzan avait la balle. Mibuchi et Kotaro perçaient une nouvelle fois la défense fatiguée du roi vétéran. Guidé par Akashi, rien ne semblait plus facile. Jusqu'à ce que Midorima apparaisse devant eux, inattendu, invulnérable, le roi se débattait toujours.

'' AKASHIII ''

Akashi agit sur instinct. Il arrêta net sa course, laissant ses coéquipiers continuer et le dépasser, eux même surpris. Sa bouche forma le nom du possesseur de la balle et elle fila dans sa direction dessinant une courbe parfaite. Elle tourbillonnait dans les airs dans ce qui semblait un moment infini. Avec la plus grande délicatesse dont il pouvait faire preuve, la main du capitaine épousa la surface plane de la sphère, l'accompagnant dans un mouvement ample. Quelques pas de danse, puis elle le quitta de nouveau, dirigeait vers un autre cavalier, bien plus apte que lui à l'accompagner jusqu'à l'apogée de sa beauté.

* * *

Dans les vestiaires de Rakuzan, la fête aurait dû être au rendez-vous, ce n'était pas le cas. Tous les joueurs étaient debout fixant leur capitaine, assis et le souffle court. Sa serviette jetée sur sa tête cachait son expression mais il ne fallait pas être un génie pour imaginer l'état dans lequel il était. Mibuchi était anxieux. Il avait pensé poser des questions à Akashi dès la fin du match mais sa condition l'avait arrêté. Ce n'avait pas été le cas de Midorima. Le vert se tenait toujours au centre du vestiaire. Il attendait une réponse et ne le ménageait pas. La fatigue dans laquelle Akashi était l'empêchait peut être de voir la peur faire trembler le corps de son ami mais pas Mibuchi, ni même les autres joueurs. Le capitaine mit du temps à répondre. Entre deux respirations, il lâcha qu'il l'avait fait par instinct.

'' Te fous pas de moi, Akashi ! ''

Le rouge avait lentement relevé la tête, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

'' Ahah, je t'assure. Kuroko m'avait montré comment réaliser ses passes à Teiko. ''

'' Tu t'attends à ce que j'avale ça ? C'est pas parce que vous êtes - ''

'' On passait du temps ensemble. Avoue que ça à bien était utile. Il faudrait que je le remercie. ''

'' Akashi - ''

'' Excuse moi, j'ai pas les idées très claires, j'aimerai éviter un interrogatoire sur quelque chose que je viens de t'expliquer. Kuroko et moi nous sommes souvent entraînés ensemble, il est normal qu'après temps de temps, je saches quelques petits trucs. ''

Midorima allait ajouter quelque chose quand Takao lui empoigna le bras, lâcha une ou deux blagues et l'entraîna dehors.

Le silence retomba, Akashi ferma les yeux, luttant contre un mal de tête. Mibuchi continua de l'observer.

Mais après tout, cette explication tenait la route.

* * *

 **La fin pour cette semaine. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Merci pour la lecture et à bientôt;)**

 **~ Have Some Lucky Dreams ~**


	4. Un visage pour le futur

**Bonjour, voilà le chapitre hebdomadaire ! Bonne lecture !**

 **.**

* * *

Chap 4 : Un visage pour le futur

Kuroko regardait la ville depuis l'une des terrasses du stade quand son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha. Kagami s'inquiétait de ne pas le voir revenir au stade. La winter cup commençait.

'' Qu'a dit ton médecin Kuroko ? Tu es bon pour la winter cup ? ''

'' Hai, Kagami-kun. Je vois le stade d''où je suis, je serais là dans une dizaine de minutes.''

'' Je compte sur toi ! Nous sommes déjà sur le terrain, l'alignement et le match d'ouverture vont avoir lieu dans peu de temps ''

Kuroko raccrocha, le rangea dans la poche de son uniforme blanc puis ferma les yeux, ses mains agrippées à la rambarde. Son visage était balayé par une douce brise.

Kuroko avait menti à son ami. Il avait même menti à tout ses amis, à croire que le mensonge, une fois introduit dans une vie, est impossible à éradiquer. Sa vie repsait sur un mensonge, et pourtant, il aimait ça.

Il resta dans cette position bien plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait estimé car quand il regarda l'heure sur son portable, il fut surpris de voir que presque 10 minutes s'étaient écoulées. Dans la précipitation, il empoigna son sac et se mit à courir vers les vestiaires. Il dévala les escaliers et évita les spectateurs se dirigeant vers leur place. Enfin, il pénétra dans l'espace dédié aux joueurs, il marqua un temps d'arrêt et poursuivit sa course dans les couloirs sombres.

* * *

Le match contre Too fut difficile même plus que celui contre Yosen . Il s'était même transformé en duel entre Kagami et Aomine. Le dernier quart temps était sur le point de débuter, Kuroko se leva du banc mais sa route fut barrée par Riko.

'' Tiens Kuroko-kun. Tu me parais pâle. ''

Elle offrait sa main au joueur fantôme. Il n'hésita pas, un hochement de la tête pour la remercier de son attention, et il engloutit les pilules. Aussitôt son mal de tête mourut aussi bien que son vertige. Il fit son entrée sur le terrain, déterminé à vaincre Aomine.

.

* * *

Après la victoire face à Too, Seirin affronta Kaijo. Kise revenu sur le terrain, la misdirection sans effet, la victoire leur échappait.

Le temps imparti était bientôt écoulé. L'équipe de Seirin donnait tout ce dont elle était capable face aux irréductibles de Kaijo. Kagami et Kise se faisaient face, réglant une bonne fois pour toute leur différent concernant Kuroko.

Le bleuté quant à lui, avait épuisé toute son énergie. Être un fantôme dans ses moments là était plus qu'éreintant. A bout de souffle, il tenta de nouveau d'user de son don. Kise rencontra son regard bleu, légèrement plus agité et déterminé qu'à l'habitude, sans jamais perdre de vu son ami. Il ne bougea plus. Ses jambes tremblèrent, ses bras s'alignèrent avec son corps. Sa posture indiquait la défaite.

Du haut des gradins, la génération miracle observait la scène, attentif au moindre signe louche. Ils tiltèrent immédiatement quand le blond s'immobilisa, ignorant l'apogée du match. Les cris de soutien retentirent parmi les supporteurs, Midorima se leva stupéfait. Il s'attira le regard en biais de Takao qui lui agrippa le bras pour lui ordonner de se rasseoir. Cependant, le vert ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Les yeux émeraudes fixèrent la scène. L'appréhension est la confusion grandirent, puis, aussi simplement qu'un enfant jouant à des lego, Kuroko fit rebondir sa balle entre ses jambes, celle ci finissant sa course dans sa main opposé. Le blond perdit pieds et s'effondra.

Devant ses yeux, se manifestait un tout nouvel empereur.

Ses pupilles électriques ne quittèrent pas des yeux le joueur fantôme. Le choc se peignait sur son visage, tout comme sur le reste des joueurs du terrain. Kuroko n'y prêta aucune attention, concentré sur son action, il tira et marqua. Le bruit sourd du buzeur résonna. Les joueurs étaient toujours inactif, tel des statues de marbre.

'' Kuro – ko – cchi ? ''

Le bleuté baissa les yeux vers Kise, enfin conscient de ce qui l'entourait. Le regard confus du blond le mettait mal à l'aise, alors il s'en détourna. Autour de lui, il découvrit les mêmes regards, il en eut la nausée.

 _Arrêtez_

 _Arrêtez de me regarder de cette manière_

Il fuyait chacun d'eux. Toutes les directions étaient sans issues. Le monde tournoyait, les couleurs se mélangeaient, formant un tableau abstrait, un tourbillon de orange, de bleu, de rouge. Il porta la main à sa tête. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée. On le voyait. On le voyait beaucoup trop. Il jurait avec le décor. Il ressortait. Il ne voulait plus ! Pourquoi ne pouvait il pas être invisible ? Pourquoi tout devait être si difficile, pourquoi – ne pouvait il être – ? POuRqUOi -...- .. je – tu – nous – je ?

'' Changement de joueur. Numéro 11 noir ''

Kuruko releva rapidement la tête, la tourna vers la coach de Seirin. Il y trouva un regard serein et confiant. Il se détendit. Ses mains qui avaient agrippé son maillot, le libérèrent et tombèrent le long de son corps. Puis, sans réellement réfléchir, il sortit du terrain.

Il regardait les joueurs se remettre depuis le banc. Les petits regards à la dérobée de Kise ne lui échappèrent pas.

Le minuteur affichait 2 minutes quand Kuroko réinvestit le terrain. Les esprit étaient plus concentré sur les dernières minutes que sur lui. Sa dernière action fut de marquer le point final avec une passe de Kagami. Ce point miraculeux fit oublier l'action précédente et Seirin célébra comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Amer, Kise acceptait sa défaite. Néanmoins,une chose était maintenant sûre, pour tous les membres de la génération miracle, que ce soit Kuroko ou Akashi, quelque chose n'était pas clair.

* * *

Le lendemain était la veille de la finale. Kuroko et Kagami s'étaient retrouvés très tôt à cause de leur petit problème. Petit pour Kuroko, grand pour Kagami. Leurs chaussures de basket avaient lâché. Kuroko avait expliqué à sa lumière qu'il était sorti aussitôt qu'il s'en été aperçu et que par un concours de circonstance, il avait croisé Akashi qui lui avait prêté l'une des siennes. Son ami ne souleva pas. Malheureusement pour Seirin, trouver une paire de chaussures pour Kagami allait être une tâche ardue. Il avait désormais fait une bonne vingtaine de boutiques, sans succès, et l'heure de la finale rapprochait. Ne voyant pas d'autres solutions ni de meilleur pari, le bleuté saisit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Momoi. Celle-ci répondit rapidement à la requête et lui sauta au cou vingt minutes plus tard, une boite à chaussures subtilisée à Aomine dans les bras et accompagnée de la génération miracle.

'' Tetsuuuu-kun ''

'' Momoi-san, tu m'étrangles. ''

'' Ah ! Pardon '' elle se détacha de lui, tout sourire et repoussant l'étrange impression qu'elle venait d'avoir.

'' Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ! '' cria Kagami surpris.

'' On allait tous voir Akashicchi à sa chambre d'hôtel, cette fois il ne nous échappera pas ! '' expliqua Kise triomphant.

'' Tu te joins à nous Kuroko ? '' demanda Midorima.

'' Kuroko vient de rencontrer Akashi justement '' mentionna Kagami, plus pour lui même que pour les autres.

'' OI, Satsu ! Ne pique pas mes pompes sans me prévenir ! '' fit un Aomine outré.

'' Tu veux un bonbon pour te calmer Minechin ~ ? propasa le géant en agitant une sucrerie.

'' Dégage ! ''

'' Ces chaussures sont géniales !'' fit Kagami ébloui devant les chaussures qu'avait volé Momoi à son ami.

'' OH LA, ne crois pas que tu vas les avoir sans un petit un contre un ! ''

'' Je peux pas j'ai un match demain, idiot ! '' répondit Kagami face au sourire carnassier de l'As de Too.

'' Voir Akashi-kun ? Pourquoi ne pas attendre le match ? '' demanda Kuroko, ignorant la querelle des as.

'' Il trouverait encore un stratagème pour nous filer entre les doigts ! Quelque chose cloche Kurokocchi ! Dis moi que tu le sens aussi ! ''

'' Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez... '' déclara le bleuté mal à l'aise.

'' Même Murasakibara l a remarqué. '' Fit le vert en remontant ses lunettes

'' Si vous insistez, je vous accompagne. Viens Kagami-kun. '' Kuroko s'était tourné pour regarder sa lumière.

'' QUOI !? Attends, '' il se retourna vers Aomine '' Je veux une revanche ''

'' Laisse tomber ''

'' Suis moi Kagami-kun. '' renchérit le fantôme.

'' Deux minutes Kuroko, Il y a pas moyen que je les prenne sur une défaite ! ''

'' Je t'ai dis de laisser tomber ! '' cria Aomine.

'' Nigou, attaque ! ''

'' AAAAH, OU EST IL ? TU M AVAIS DIT QUE TU NE L AVAIS PAS PRIS '' Kagami avait fait un bond de trois mètres et était recroquevillé sur lui même.

'' C'est vrai ''

'' Alors pour- '' fit Kagami confus.

'' Bien, allons y. ''

Le groupe se dirigea vers l'hôtel à façade blanche bordant l'autre côté de la rue, Kuroko traînant Kagami derrière lui.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! Laissez une petite review !:) Sur ce que je peux améliorer ou ce qui vous aimez ! Sur toujours une grande motivation pour moi !**

 **~ Have Some Lucky Dreams ~**


	5. Miroir

**NOUVEAU CHAPITRE**

 **Désolé du retard, j'étais malade ! (youpi). On entre dans les chapitres que j'ai adoré écrire ! Hehehehehe hum pardon. J'espère que vous apprécirez !**

 **Merci à toutes les reviews merveilleuses !**

 **Luna Heydhysh : Oh ça faisait longtemps !:D Heureuse que tu aimes ! Aha, ne me tue pas XD**

 **Crystal : JE suis cruelle :D mais voilà la suite 0:) Un peu de patience, la réponse à ta question viendra ! Mais tu as des idées sympas:)**

 **kara : Contente que tu aimes ! J'ai conscience que ça peu paraître un peu flou ou tordu pour le moment mais attend un peu eheheh**

* * *

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Miroir**

La génération miracle, accompagnée par Kagami, pénétra dans le hall d'hôtel dans lequel l'équipe Rakuzan était descendu pour la durée de la Winter Cup. Le large groupe s'avança jusqu'au bureau d'accueil et Midorima, qui se sentait plus à l'aise et terrifiait moins l'hôtesse qu'Aomine ou Kagami, sans parler de Kuroko n'ayant aucune présence, demanda la chambre qu'occupait leur ancien capitaine.

Une fois, l'information donnée, ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. Ils se séparèrent finalement en deux groupes. Aomine et Kagami prirent les escaliers, ils firent la course pour ne pas changer. Leur stupide rivalité, comme Kuroko aimait à appeler, les amena au 20é étage. Ils durent redescendre une bonne dizaine. Kise les avait suivit, laissant sa place dans l'ascenseur à Momoi, mais ne fit pas l'erreur des deux premiers.

Enfin réuni en un même groupe devant la chambre 201, ils frappèrent. Tous appréhendaient de voir la petite et pourtant terrifiante tête rouge ouvrir la porte, tous, en écartant Kagami qui n'avait été que traîner ici et se demandait encore s'il devait rester ou partir. Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit, cependant, au lieu de baisser les yeux vers un petit adolescent, ils se heurtèrent à un géant en comparaison. Devant eux se tenait Mibuchi, le tireur de Rakuzan, grand, les cheveux bruns et un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Face aux airs surpris ou désappointés, il parla le premier, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte.

'' Alalala, mais ne serait ce pas les petits choux de la génération miracle ? Je peux vous aider ? '' Il se redressa soudainement de sa position comme si la raison l'avait foudroyée.'' Mais oui ! Vous venez voir Sei-chan ? ''

'' H-Hai '' répondit Kise surpris par le surnom. '' Il nous évite depuis un moment et donc .. ''

'' Vous avez décidé de ne pas lui laisser le choix ? '' Il rigola légèrement. '' Malheureusement, j'ai peur qu'il ne soit parti depuis ce matin. ''

'' Quoi ?! ''

Midorima venait de lâcher un cri qui fit sursauter au passage tout le groupe. Il avait sûrement retenu sa frustration depuis un long moment. Il dévisageait maintenant le tireur de Rakuzan.

'' Il m'a dit devoir aller à sa visite médicale mensuelle. '' Mibuchi hocha les épaules, annonçant seulement les faits.

'' C'est pas vrai, il a encore réussi à nous échapper ! '' Kise était des plus énervés. '' Tu n'as rien remarqué de bizarre ? '' Il le pressa '' Dis nous, il est vraiment bizarre, on s'inquiète ! ''

Mibuchi s'était reculé, surpris par tant de question. Le blond l'avait empoigné par le col et était penché sur lui. Il s'attendait à être secouer comme un prunier d'un moment à l'autre. Finalement, à bout, il les fit entrer.

* * *

Les membres de la génération miracle s'entassèrent dans le seul canapé. Comprenant qu'ils ne pourraient pas tous s'asseoir, après des coups de coudes et des écrasement de pieds, Kagami et Aomine s'assirent de chaque coté du canapé. Kuroko se fit discret en s'asseyant derrière Kagami.

Mibuchi leur proposa de boire quelque chose, ils optèrent pour un thé vert. Leur hôte disparut dans la cuisine et la génération patienta en découvrant la pièce. Elle était blanche, simple et claire, le classique de la suite d'hôtel. Le canapé sur lequel ils étaient se trouvait au centre de la pièce entouré de quelques meubles. Tout semblait parfaitement à sa place, sauf pour une balle de basket posé dans un coin de la pièce, rien de surprenant de la part d'Akashi.

C'est la porte d'une armoire entre-ouverte qui attira l'attention de Midorima. Il l'étudia curieux et réussit à y définir un sweat à capuche lui paraissant familier. Akashi semblait l'avoir jeté, d'un geste pressé, chose rare. C'est Momoi qui brisa finalement le silence.

'' Mibuchi-kun, tu t'entends bien avec Akashi-kun ? ''

Il passa la tête dans le salon. Il parut tout d'abord surpris d'une telle question mais se repris immédiatement. Il sourit.

'' Très bien. Nous avons l'habitude de cohabiter. Les dortoirs de Rakuzan fonctionne en couple de premier et deuxième année. Ça permet de mettre les nouveaux dans le bain. Sei-chan est un homme très organisé et sérieux. Il suffit de savoir comment il fonctionne pour le faire parler, une fois passionné, il est la meilleure personne avec qui passer du temps . ''

Une fois terminait, il disparut de nouveau et seul les bruits de tasses que l'on sortait de placards leur parvenaient. La génération resta cependant surprise de voir que Mibuchi avait réussit à cerner leur ancien capitaine si vite.

Dans le silence, ils entendirent Mibuchi jurer. Ils se dévisagèrent. Kuroko glissa jusqu'à la cuisine sans attirer l'attention.

'' Ano, c'est cela que vous cherchez ? ''

Le bleuté pointa l'intérieur d'un placard et Mibuchi le remercia de son aide. Ce Kuroko avait une vue de lynx.

Ils finirent par discuter de la situation dans laquelle Akashi se trouvait. Ils partagèrent leur crainte avec le tireur de Rakuzan. Ni Kagami ni Kuroko ne se sentit gêné de discuter avec leur ennemi du lendemain. Mibuchi écouta sans rien dire puis, face à tous ces doutes justifiés, il prit une mine grave.

'' Sei-chan ne va pas bien. '' Les joueurs écarquillèrent les yeux. '' Juste avant la cérémonie d'ouverture il a eu un malaise. Heureusement, je suis retourné le chercher et je lui ai donné ses pilules. Mais, le retrouver dans cette état, couché sur les toilettes en train de vomir ses entrailles - '' Il laissa sa phrase en suspend alors qu'il fermait les yeux chassant les images revenant dans son esprit.

'' Il est fragile, bien qu'il le cache. ''

Les yeux se tournèrent vers Kuroko. Il était toujours assis, caché par Kagami. Ces yeux étaient baissés, évitant tout contact visuel et ses doigts jouaient avec ses lacets de chaussures.

'' Kuroko … ? ''

Kagami avait pivoté à 180°, saisissant les mains de son coéquipiers. Le bleuté sursauta et referma ses mains dans un mouvement de recul. Aussitôt, l'As de Seirin fut frappé fermement sur la tête par Aomine, délicat.

Lâche le espèce d'idiot. Quelle lumière naze, tch. Il peut pas être brusqué , t'es trop violent ! Kuroko est fragi- ''

Aomine réalisa ce qu'il disait. Kuroko était fragile. Akashi était fragile.

Des flashs de l'accident le frappèrent. Il tomba à genoux, déconnecté du réel. Il revoyait les entrailles sombres du bus. Son torse le faisant souffrir le martyr. Il était la tête à l'envers, les bras ballant au dessus de lui. Il avait tourné la tête vers les autres cherchant à se rappeler de ce qui se passait. Kise, à ses côtés, était sonné. Puis, il avait vu le coté gauche du car. La taule encastrée, les sièges suspendus, les corps inanimés de ses deux amis. Ils les voyait ensanglantés, le sang tombant goutte par goutte. Vaguement, il vit Akashi remué appelant Kuroko sans succès. La voix d'Aomine le lâchait, il n'arrivait pas à produire un son. Il fut réduit à écouter Akashi répéter le nom de Kuroko. Tetsuya, sans relâche, Tetsuya encore et encore, une mélodie de détresse, sa voix écorchée appelait avec anxiété. Puis plus rien. La mélodie s'arrêta. Aomine vit le corps de son capitaine se relaxer, la tête en sang. Il n'eut plus qu'une chose en tête, le cœur serré, les larmes aux yeux, se détacher et les sauver. Il se débattit avec sa ceinture de sécurité tandis que les sirènes retentissait.

* * *

Des bras l'enlaçant le ramenèrent de force à la surface. Momoi. Son parfum l'embauma et Aomine se relaxa, loin de ces douloureux souvenirs. Ses yeux retombèrent sur Aka- non, Kuroko. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux. Aomine posa sa main sur le bras de Momoi, la rassurant. Il craqua un sourire. Ces deux là avaient déteint l'un sur l'autre. Ou avaient ils toujours été ainsi ? Oui, plutôt la deuxième solution. Kuroko et Akashi étaient semblables dans tellement de domaines. Les mêmes symptômes n'étaient qu'une suite logique de leur existence.

Les joueurs avaient discuté avec Mibuchi pendant deux heures, espérant croiser Akashi, ce ne fut pas le cas. Il rentrèrent chez eux après l'avoir remercié et que celui-ci leur promet de les prévenir au besoin. Kagami et Kuroko se rendirent à l'entraînement. Sur la route, à travers une vitre, Kuroko rencontra Akashi. Ils étaient semblables encore une fois. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, ne s'échangèrent pas un mot. Juste un sourire. Et ils partirent chacun de leur côté.

A gauche, Kagami appela son coéquipier. Kuroko le rejoignit en trottinant, un sourire rayonnant peint sur le visage.

* * *

 **A bientôt ! Et pensez à laisser une petite review ;)**

 **~ Have Some Lucky Dreams ~**


	6. Quatre mots

**Nouveau chapitre ! Il en reste normalement 2 ! Or problème, je pourrais posté celui de la semaine pro mais le suivant non ! La raison, je l'ai pas encore écrit ! Et je n'en ai absolument pas le temps. Alors excusez moi d'avance, le dernier chapitre sortira un peu plus tard, c'est à dire au cours de la première semaine des vacances :)**

 **Sur ce, je lâche enfin un premier morceau de la réponse :D En espérant que vous aimerez !**

 **Je remercie encore et toujours les reviews et follows, favoris !**

Kara : **J'aime entendre les scenarios:) Aha, les joies de l'internat ?;) J'adore la relation Kuroko/Akashi, elle n'a pas été vraiment approfondie et c'est vraiment dommage.**

Guest **: ça va mieux oui;) J'abandonnerai pas ! Il me manque juste le temps d'écrire le dernier chapitre:)**

 **Bon chapitre !**

 **.**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Quatre mots

Kuroko n'avait passé que peu de temps à s'entraîner. La fatigue l'avait rapidement gagné et Riko l'avait renvoyé chez lui. Il avait fait quelques détours et finalement, dans la nuit, il était rentré chez lui, épuisé.

Sa mère, apprêtée de son fidèle tablier, vint l'embrasser dans le couloir. Le voyant fatigué, elle l'envoya sur le canapé en attendant le diner. Il acquiesça et se laissa tomber à côté de sa grand mère qui regardait la télé. Elle lui sourit et retourna à son programme télé, criant avec vivacité les réponses aux questions. Kuroko rigola à la scène, confortablement installé. Alors, il sentit son portable vibrer. Il l'ouvrit et lu un message de Kagami lui souhaitant un bon repos et, à son habitude, un mot de fin enflammé pour le match du lendemain.

Le programme télé enfin fini, la grand mère de Kuroko, Maïno, se retourna alors vers son petit fils. Elle le questionna longuement sur sa journée jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne s'arrête les sourcils froncés, fixant une égratignure. Elle enfila ses lunettes et le dévisagea avant de rigoler.

'' Mon petit Tetsu, vraiment, on ne peut pas faire plus maladroit que toi. Tu es encore tombé pendant l'entraînement ? '' Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux. '' Tu te souviens de ton premier match à Teiko ? Tu étais si enthousiaste ! Et dès le coup de sifflet, tu t'es étalé de tout ton long ! Si seulement tes parents l'avait vu ! '' Elle continua de rigoler, Kuroko honteux mais ne cachant pas un petit sourire.

Il ne démentit pas son explication.

Ils mangèrent tous ensemble autour d'un repas mijoté. Malgré la fatigue tirant ses traits, Kuroko passa une agréable soirée.

Quand il partit se coucher, la mère de Kuroko rangea, avec l'aide son mari, la table. Tous deux échangèrent quelques mots et ils tombèrent d'accord sur une chose. Grâce à Akashi, leur fils était bien plus ouvert. Moins transparent. Leur pensée dériva sur Akashi. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'était as venu dîner. Ils demanderaient à Kuroko de l'inviter. Ces deux là ne devrait pas être séparé mais ensemble.

* * *

Akashi pénétra dans la suite et fut accueilli par Mibuchi avec un regard suspect. Comme une mère, il se mit à le sermonner.

'' Tu ne vas pas me dire que ton rendez vous a duré si longtemps, Sei-chan ? ''

'' Non, en effet. '' Il déposa sa veste et fit face à l'interrogatoire, il avait l'habitude avec son père. '' Le docteur m'a donné des encouragements. Par la suite, je suis passé chez moi. ''

Son ton s'était assombri. Mibuchi ne demanda pas plus.

* * *

Akashi rabattit sa capuche une fois entré dans la propriété. Dans un coin sombre de l'immense jardin, il ouvrit son sac, et rapidement, se vêtit d'un chemise blanche et sonna à la porte, le visage grave.

Le majordome l'accueillit avec une immense joie, serrant sa main dans les siennes en un geste tendre. Il s'enquit de sa situation à l'école, au tournoi de basket et fut transporté de joie lorsqu'il lui apprit qu'il était en final. Le vieil homme s'émerveillait toujours des prouesses de son jeune maître à l'opposé de son père. Akashi sentait son cœur se réchauffer comme à chaque fois qu'il le félicitait. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, c'est la volonté de rendre fière Fusaki, qui l'avait fait travailler si dure. Enfin, il s'inquiéta de sa santé. Akashi avait senti les mains de son ami se crisper, signe d'inquiétude rare. Il le rassura immédiatement, omettant ses crises et l'aggravation de sa vision. Quand il se tue, il restèrent un moment silencieux, avant qu'Akashi ne se libère, dépose son sac et ne gravisse les marches de l'escalier.

Une nouvelle fois, il se tint devant l'imposante porte et pénétra dans l'oppressante salle. Akashi s'attendait à voir son père assis, comme à son habitude, au bureau, ne se donnant même pas la peine de lui adresser un regard, mais la place était vide. Il allait faire volte face quand il sentit une pression sur son épaule. Il tressaillit, ne voyant pas à qui elle appartenait, se dégagea violemment de l'étreinte, tituba jusqu'à heurter le bureau et se laissa glisser par terre. Son torse se soulevait à une allure folle et le bruit de son souffle emplissait la pièce. Il porta une main à son œil aveugle, le maintenant fermé et leva son regard vers son père, encore caché dans les ténèbres de la salle.

'' Tu es pitoyable, Seijuro '' .

Sa voix était comme dans ses souvenirs, froide et grinçante. Il ne l'avait pas entendu depuis des mois, il en avait été bien heureux. Rakuzan lui avait offert un répit, voire même plus, un abri, une nouvelle vie loin de l'homme menant la barque de sa vie. Il y a quelques années, il aurait trouvé cette voix banale, celle de tous les pères, cependant, il ne lui avait fallu que l'échange d'un bonjour avec le père de Kuroko pour qu'il change d'opinion sur sa vie. L'instant où il l'avait entendu prononcer ce mot, pourtant banal, de cette intonation qu'il croyait réservé aux mères, il s'était senti entouré d'une vague de chaleur indescriptible. Alors il avait vécu, le temps d'un soir, au sein d'une famille unie, heureuse, rigolant à chaque petite chose de la vie. Ce sentiment était presque devenu une drogue pour lui. Il était grisé puis, d'un pas, d'un regard, sans un mot, il redevenait l'enfant triste que l'on enferme dans une cage.

Kuroko savait, c'était bien sûr obligatoire. Il avait vu le masque tomber dès le premier jour. Il l'avait soutenu, toujours et encore à le réparer, à le relever, il le reprenait à bras le corps et le remettait sur pieds. Et Akashi recommençait. Il vivait dans la peur qu'un jour son père apprenne et ne les sépare. Alors il mentait. Kuroko lui disait bien qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'en faire, il l'encourageait même à tout avouer à son père, au plus vite et de se défaire de tous ces mensonges qui le rongeaient de l'intérieur. Puis il y eut l'accident. Il fut perdu, abandonné. Cette fois là encore, c'est Kuroko qui l'avait relevé comme il l'avait toujours fait, inlassablement. Maintenant, devant ses yeux, la plus grande peur d'Akashi se réalisait. Enfin, le masque tombait. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Mais ça au final, c'était le cas depuis longtemps.

Les yeux brûlant de son père ne le quittait pas, toujours mortifié, il tenta de parler sans succès, coupé de suite.

'' Tu me fais honte. Te voir courir à droite, à gauche, affaibli et lâche. '' Il crachait ses mots comme du venin. '' Finalement, tu n'as toujours été qu'un pauvre orphelin pleurnichard. Ma femme doit se retourner dans sa tombe. L'utiliser comme prétexte pour retrouver ce faiblard. Renier cette famille et te servir de ce nom que je t'ai donné pour satisfaire tes propres désirs. Tu crois pouvoir jouir des privilèges de cette famille car tu y as grandi ! Ton droit de naissance peut être !'' Il avait fait un pas pour appuyer chaque mot. Il était maintenant droit devant lui. '' Mais _Seijuro_ , '' il s'accroupit, saisissant le menton du petit dans sa main, l'obligeant à regarder dans ses yeux fous. Les mains d'Akashi tentèrent de le dégager de cette horrible étreinte, mais dénué de toute force, il resta impuissant, les yeux emplis de peur et d'appréhension.

 _''- Ton seul droit était de mourir''_

En un instant, son père le lâcha et tout son poids le fit basculer sur le côté. Allongé par terre, il encaissait les mots blessants et réflexions. Sa tête tournait de plus en plus, il perdait pieds.

'' Tu n'es plus qu'une chiffe molle. Tout mon travail réduit à néant. Je vais mettre un terme à ton petit jeu. ''

'' Non ! ''

Akashi-san se retourna stupéfait.

'' Non ! Vous m'avez tout interdit. Vous m'avez pris ma vie. Je ne suis plus personne, alors je vais continuer. '' Akashi se releva, appuyé sur le bureau, sa voix tremblait et des larmes se formient au coin de ses yeux. '' Parce que JE VEUX EXISTER ! ''.

'' Plus un mot ''

D'un revers de la main, il le gifla fermement. Le juge rendait sa sentence. L'équilibre encore précaire, Akashi se rattrapa au mur le plus proche. Un mince filet de sang s'échappa du coin de sa bouche. Son cœur s'accélérait. Une douleur stridente lui transperça le crâne.

 **Son père, en train de gesticuler, de le menacer.**

Il repensait aux soirées calmes qu'il avait passé dans la maison de Kuroko en présence de sa famille.

 **L'homme lui crachait toute sa haine.**

Il repensa aux douces caresses de celle qui avait été sa mère pendant dix ans. Il revoyait sa chevelure mêlant brun et roux. Ses yeux électriques, qui posait toujours sur lui un regard bienveillant.

 **Le monstre lui agrippait le bras avec force et le secouer de plus belle.**

La voix cristalline de Kuroko lui revint clairement en mémoire et tous les ténèbres disparurent. Il n'était plus concerné par ce qui se passait. Il n'y avait que ses souvenirs. Quatre mots qu'il n'avait jamais cru avoir besoin d'entendre. Quatre mots qui expliquaient tout. Quatre mots qui étaient une fin en soi.

La scène se redessina devant lui. Kuroko et lui, assis dans le bus. Des couleurs vives, une joie immense. Son sourire se déformant pour former ces derniers mots.

 _''Parce que nous sommes frères''_

 _._

* * *

 **CUUUUUUUUUUT ! Ehehehe, et oui fini, désolé ! Laissez un petit commentaire !**

 **~ Have Some Lucky Dreams ~**


	7. Le lien qui nous lie

**Hola tt le monde ! Je suis de retour ! Oui, j'ai une semaine de retard et je m'en excuse, j'ai été un peu submergée avec les exams et j'ai eu la bonne idée d'être malade, hehe … Mais voilà le petit chapitre ! Un fashback avant le grand final ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Et merci aux reviews, follows et favoris ! Et à kara qui s'est inquiété de mon absence, désolée du retard:)**

 **Et un bon anniv à notre petit capitaine de Rakuzan !:)**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Le lien qui nous lie

C'était le premier jour à Teiko pour Akashi. Fusaki l'avait déposé devant les grilles. Le vieux majordome avait insisté. Akashi n'avait pas eu le cœur à lui dire non. Alors, après l'avoir encouragé et à l'abri du regard de son employeur, il l'avait serré dans ses bras. Voir un enfant grandir le rendait tout chose, comme s'il avait devant lui son propre fils. Bien que heureux, Akashi lui demanda de ne pas venir le chercher ou bien le conduire à l'avenir. Il voulait être libre, avoir des amis et profiter, loin des règles qui avaient toujours régi sa vie.

Il avait pénétré dans le gymnase, avait assisté à la cérémonie de rentrée en compagnie des autres première année, découvert sa classe et professeurs. Il engageait la conversation avec toutes les personnes possibles, même lui s'étonnait. Il savait avoir des dispositions pour conduire une discussion, une argumentation, mais se faire des amis lui été inconnu. Au final, il s'entendit très bien avec tout le monde, mais n'eut jamais de déclic. Puis, quelques jours plus tard, l'annonce des clubs lui donna de l'espoir. Des listes interminables et des élèves indécis, mais pas lui. Il lui avait fallu un regard pour être certain de ce qu'il voulait. Le club de basket-ball. Les sélections avaient lieu l'après midi, il était un peu nerveux. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été évalué sur sa technique. Il n'avait joué que quelques matchs en primaire, rien de plus. Il avait un bon niveau de ce qu'il avait pu comprendre mais ici, entouré d'enfants de son âge, parfois bien plus grand que lui, il doutait pour la première fois. Il chassa ses doutes lorsque le sifflet retentit. Il appartenait à la famille Akashi désormais, il se devait de réussir chaque chose qu'il entreprenait. A la fin du test, il fut affecté au premier groupe. Finalement, il était doué. Un grand sourire barrait son visage, d'autres personnes vinrent le rejoindre.

De semaine en semaine, il se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise. Il se liait d'amitié avec les premières années principalement. Le capitaine Nijimura était sévère mais bienveillant. Le coach par contre, était juste un démon, combien de fois Akashi avait cru mourir d'épuisant. Il n'était pas rare que après le départ du coach, les premières années encore fragile face à cet entraînement intense, s'effondrent sur le parquet à la recherche de froid.

Aomine était insouciant. Il vivait au jour le jour, et avec passion. Murasakibara était paresseux au point qu'Akashi s'était une fois retrouvé écrasé sous lui alors qu'il piquait un roupillon. C'était Midorima qui l'avait aidé à s'en sortir vivant. Il était le plus posé et organisé de la bande. Le rouge s'était lié rapidement d'amitié avec lui et ils passaient beaucoup de temps à jouer au shogi ensemble.

* * *

'' Akashi ? Tu m'écoutes ? ''

Le rouge s'était laissé dérivé un moment entre deux jeux.

'' Excuse moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. ''

'' Je disais qu'il faudrait essayer de s'appuyer sur des passes à l'extérieur afin de rééquilibrer notre aile droite. ''

'' Ah oui, bien sûr, je peux me charger de la distribution du jeu, Haizaki devrait alors se tenir en arrière et s'allier avec Aomine. ''

Ces discussions stratégiques n'étaient pas rares. Mais ce soir là, Akashi n'avait pas le cœur au basket et Midorima l'avait vu. Il soupira et s'assit sur le banc derrière lui tandis que le reste de la première équipe travaillait les dribbles. Les yeux d'Akashi étaient de nouveau perdus dans le vague. Le vert attendit puis, en lâchant un nouveau soupir, demanda.

'' Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ? ''

Son ami avait immédiatement relevé la tête, il le regardait comme si on l'avait surpris en train de commettre un crime.

'' Rien, vraiment -''

Il suspendit la fin de sa phrase face aux éclairs que les yeux de Midorima lui envoyait. Il n'avait pas vraiment de secret pour son ami. A croire qu'il était un livre ouvert.

'' Je t'ai dit que j'avais été adopté après la mort de mes parents, eh bien, c'est l'anniversaire aujourd'hui. 7 ans déjà. ''

'' Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air d'être joyeux. ''

'' Non, parce que c'est aussi le jour où on m'a séparé de mon jumeau. ''

Midorima parut surpris. Si il s'attendait à ça !

'' Ils vous ont séparé !?''

'' Oui. '' Il hésita un moment. '' J'ai pas de nouvelle depuis. Je ne sais pas où il est, je ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble maintenant ! '' Sa voix avait défailli, des larmes se formaient désormais au coin de ses yeux. '' Il me reste plus que le maigre souvenir d'un enfant de 5 ans qui s'efface au cours des années ! ''

Il avait craqué. En silence, les larmes dévalaient ses joues. Il avait tourné le dos au terrain et personne ne semblait le remarquer. Seul le sursaut de ses épaules le trahissait. Il tentait d'effacer d'un revers de mains ses larmes mais il fut rapidement dépassé. Midorima ne savait pas quoi faire, il n'était pas doué pour réconforter ou tout simplement gérer ces situations. Néanmoins, il nota la peur d'Akashi. Effacer ses larmes au plus vite, ne pas laisser de preuves, c'était comme si une faiblesse de ce genre était proscrit chez lui. Finalement, il ouvrit la porte du gymnase, sortit et invita Akashi à le suivre. Ce soir là, ils ont été sur la tombe des parents biologiques d'Akashi. Il leur avait parlés longuement. Midorima avait voulut le laisser seul mais le rouge l'avait retenu Il avait réussi à l'apaiser.

* * *

Puis le jour fatidique arriva.

L'entraînement était terminé, alors les membres du club se rhabillèrent, sans Aomine, qui continuait à s'entraîner dans un gymnase voisin. Ils rentraient tous chez eux. La génération miracle remontait le couloir quand il entendirent le rebond de deux ballons. Certain diront par un coup pouce du destin, d'autre par nature curieuse, Akashi passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte et s'avança jusqu'à son ami.

'' Aomine, tu te joins à nous ? Nous allions manger à Maji Burger tous ensemble. ''

'' Ah, oui pourquoi pas ! Tetsu, tu devrais venir aussi ! Ça vous dérange les gars ? ''

L'As s'était retourné vers un jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus. Aucun d'eux ne l'avait remarqué. Il avait une très faible présence et était de petite taille pour ne pas arranger les à tour qu'ils l'observèrent et hochèrent la tête. Bien sûr que ça ne les dérangeait pas.

'' Cool ! Alors, ça te dis Tet– su ?

Le jeune Tetsu ignorait son ami, concentré droit devant lui. Il semblait totalement adsorbé alors les joueurs suivirent son regard et se retrouvèrent à fixer Akashi, lui même avec la même expression sur le visage. En y regardant de plus près, c'était effrayant à quel point les deux se ressemblaient. Le regard de la génération navigua de droite à gauche, sans un mot, jusque le cliquetis de la pluie qui avait commencé à tomber.

Un pas hésitant d'Akashi le mena plus près de Kuroko. Il tendit la main, tremblante sous le coup de l'émotion mais la ramena vivement à lui, comme dans un élan de protection. Puis un mot, une interrogation, qui sortit de la bouche du bleuté.

'' Sei … ? ''

Akashi tressaillit et il permit à ses larmes de dévaler ses joues. Sa gorge nouée par l'émotion laissa tout de même échapper un nom : Tetsu '' et tous deux se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, laissant libre court à leur émotion. Les visages enfouis dans les vêtements de l'autre, les mains les agrippant, refusant de se perdre à nouveau. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, sans bouger, devant les yeux de toute la génération, sans un mot. Midorima, une fois remis du choque de voir le fameux frère d'Akashi devant ses yeux, glissa de trois mots à ses coéquipiers encore interdit devant la scène qui se déroulait. Jusqu'à ce que Aomine décide d'intervenir.

'' C'est pas que je m'ennuie mas je commence à avoir la dalle, donc si les siamois pouvaient se séparer -''

Aomine ne termina pas sa phrase. Il fut interrompu par les jumeaux. Toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils étaient tombés à genoux. Les interrogations avaient fusé dans l'esprit des joueurs. Puis, le plus naturellement du monde, ils avaient commencé à rouler sur le parquet. Ainsi commença – eh oui qui l'eut cru – une bataille de chatouille.

'' Aw ~ Moi aussi je veux jouer, ça a l'air marrant ~ ''

Midorima s'était aussitôt jeté sur le géant. Il allait les étouffer si il se jetait dans la mêlée.

La soirée fut riche en rire. La génération découvrit Kuroko Tetsuya et les frères ne se quittèrent plus.

Quelques jours plus tard, Kuroko lui avait demandé de réserver sa soirée. Bien sûr le rouge le fit sans hésitation. Le dernier entraînement terminé, et tous deux habillés, Kuroko avait empoigné son frère par le bras, l'invitant à le suivre. D'abord surpris, il admira son enthousiasme, il prit une seconde à se remettre puis se mit à courir derrière lui. Ils saluèrent leurs coéquipiers en chemin et se glissèrent dans le premier métro.

'' Où est ce que tu m'emmène Tetsu ? ''

'' Chez moi ! Ma mère était si heureuse de la nouvelle qu'elle a voulu nous faire un festin ! Elle a très envie de te rencontrer ! Et puis tu feras la rencontre de mon père et ma grand mère ! ''

Le chemin leur prit une vingtaine de minute. Nerveux, Akashi suivit son frère et pénétra dans la petite maison. Aussitôt s'étaient ils annoncés, qu'une tornade, qu'Akashi eut le temps d'identifier comme la mère de Kuroko, débarqua dans le couloir, un appareil photo à la main.

'' Oh mon dieu ! Vous êtes bien jumeau ! '' Une pluie de photo plus tard. '' Seijuro, c'est bien ça ? Comme tu es mignon. Le portrait craché de Tetsuya, c'est fou ! Viens ici .''

Sans plus tarder, elle l'emprisonna dans ses bras. Ses bras l'entouraient délicatement, une main posée sur le sommet de son crâne. Il se sentait comme protégé. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par les caresses. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de superposer l'image de sa propre mère adoptive à celle de Kuroko. Combien de temps n'avait il pas eu le droit à une étreinte maternelle ?

Elle déposa un baiser sur son front et le libéra. Elle essuya le coin de ses yeux et les envoya patienter à l'étage.

'' Sei, ça va ? '' demanda son frère.

Akashi le rassura et le suivit.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, le dîner était servi. Le repas fut mangé dans la bonne humeur et l'heure venu de partir, la mère de Kuroko se décida à parler.

'' Seijuro, je suis désolée. Si vous aviez été ensemble dans le foyer d'adoption .. Si seulement. Je vous aurez pris tous les deux. On ne devrait jamais séparer des frères jumeaux. ''

Elle les avait prit dans ses bras, tous les deux, baisé leur front et s'était encore une fois excusée.

'' Vous n'y êtes pour rien, Madame. Mais je vous remercie de ces mots. C'était un plaisir de partager votre repas . ''

'' Je t'en pris, Seijuro. Tu n'as pas à être si formel. Tu es aussi un peu mon fils, non ? ''

Elle avait posé la question d'un air malicieux qui fit sourire Akashi.

'' Si vous le permettez, alors oui ! ''

Son sourire n'avait jamais été aussi lumineux, du moins pas depuis la mort de sa mère adoptive.

'' Je te raccompagne. ''

Les deux,ni frères étaient maintenant en train d'attendre sur le trottoir. Fusaki allait arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

La nuit était douce. Il n'y avait pas un bruit. L'obscurité régnait. Puis, au lointain, le bruit d'un moteur. Alors Akashi se risqua à demander.

'' Tu penses que … je pourrais revenir .. un de ces jours ? ''

Kuroko l'avait regardé d'un drôle d'air.

'' Bien sûr, quel question. ''

Il se sentait bête.

'' J'ai bien vu que ça n'allait pas chez toi. Maman était bouleversée pour ta mère, d'où ses étreintes répétitives. Elle serait heureuse de te revoir.

'' Merci ''

'' Pas besoin de me remercier. Tu sais pourquoi ? '' Il avait fait une pause et, d'une voix rarement joyeuse, il ajouta '' Parce que nous sommes frères. ''

Ce soir là, Akashi fut très heureux. Pas même la remontrance de son père pour son retard ne le fit descendre de son petit nuage. C'est ce jour là qu'il commença une nouvelle vie. Il ne céderait pas à son père, il ne céderait pas à cette voix qui chuchotait à son oreille, il vivrait comme Kuroko lui avait montré.

Grâce à Kuroko, il serait libre.

.

* * *

 **Laissez une petite review pour me motiver encore plus !**

 **~ Have Some Lucky Dreams~**


	8. Janus

**Voila le dernier chapitre ! J'avoue j'ai fait fort, il est long, ça m'a moi même surprise !**

 **Je remercie tous les lecteurs pour avoir suivi cette fic !**

 **J'ajoute que si vous êtes connaisseur en manga sportif, vous aurez droit à un petit cadeau de noel dans ce chapitre;)**

 **Sur ce, Joyeux noel ! Et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Janus

Quand Mibuchi se réveilla, il était seul dans la suite. Contrairement à l'habitude, il n'y avait pas de mots, pas d'excuses, Akashi n'avait pas pris la peine. Il grinça des dents et saisit son téléphone. Il se contenta en premier lieu d'un message inquiet puis, au fil des heures , il finit par l'appeler de nombreuses fois, sans succès. Leur capitaine avait tout simplement et purement disparu le jour d'une finale.

Mibuchi hésita longtemps et finit par faire part de son inquiétude au reste de l'équipe. Fallait il alerter la police ? Après tout, Akashi avait bien dit qu'il avait eu droit à sa dose de kidnapping dans sa vie. D'un autre côté, les va et vient incessant et de plus en plus suspect de son capitaine, lui faisait dire qu'il y avait quelque chose de réellement louche. Sensation qui n'avait fait que croître depuis la visite de la génération miracle, pas plus tard qu'hier.

Durant les longues heures où il avait attendu son retour, il avait retourné la question dans tous les sens et c'était même laisser prendre au jeu en imaginant des scénari totalement farfelus et digne du cinéma.

L'heure du match retentit et les cœurs des joueurs de Rakuzan firent un bond. Leur tension monta en flèche. Allait il réellement jouer sans leur capitaine ? Où était il ? Allait il bien ? Tant de question se bousculaient dans leur tête tandis qu'ils avançaient incertain sur le terrain pour s'échauffer.

Sans plus y réfléchir, Mibuchi se dirigea droit sur Kuroko et froidement, laissant parler la peur qui le submergeait un peu plus à chaque seconde, il déclara :

'' Où est il, Kuroko . ''

Le fantôme se retourna, surpris d'une question si directe. Il répondit néanmoins le plus simplement du monde.

'' Je ne sais pas Mibuchi-kun ''

Les traits de Mibuchi se srispèrent face à tant d'indifférence. De sa main, et libérant par ce geste sa frustration, il frappa la balle de basket hors des mains de Kuroko.

'' Te fous pas de moi ! ''

Les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Kagami fronça les sourcils et s'avança.

'' Comment peux tu être si indifférent ?! Réagit bon sens ! '' Kuroko ne détourna pas la tête de la balle qui roulait sur le parquet.

'' Mibuchi ! Que se passe t il ? '' demanda Kagami qui arrivait en petite foulée.

'' Il se passe que ton ami semble savoir bien plus qu'il ne le dit à propos de Sei-chan ! Il a disparut depuis ce matin. Je n'ai pas de nouvelle ! Pas même un pauvre sms !'' Mibuchi faisait des gestes immenses et rapides, attirant les regards sur lui et par la même, sur Kuroko.

'' Ça suffit... '' chuchota Kuroko. Il ne fut pas entendu, éclipsé par les vociférations du tireur de Rakuzan.

'' Ça suffit … Ça suffit .. CA SUFFIT ''

Tout le monde se tue. Les yeux écarquillés se tournèrent vers lui. Était ce de la colère qu'ils avaient perçu à l'instant dans la voix de Kuroko ? Il avait crié assez fort pour que seul eux trois puisse entendre, cependant une telle énergie de la part de Kuroko faisait froid dans le dos.

'' Kuro-ko que .. ? ''

'' Pourquoi s'inquiéter d'Akashi-kun ? A quoi bon ? Il ne prend pas la peine de laisser un message alors arrêtez de le chercher. Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas vous défaire des liens qu'il a tissé tout autour de vous ? Il suce la vie des personnes autour de lui et s'en nourrit, puis il disparaît. Alors arrêtez '' Ni Kagami, ni Mibuchi ne savaient dire si le tremblement de la voix de Kuroko était due à la colère ou à la détresse. Ils restèrent abasourdis par les propos tenus puis, comme un électrochoc, lors que le fantôme de Seirin se détournait sans rien ajouter, Kagami le retint instinctivement.

'' Kuroko … Comment peux tu dire ça de ton frère ? ''

Le joueur 11 se retourna, les yeux animés par ce qui semblait être une force surnaturelle, et se contenta de lâcher quelques mots avant de se dégager de l'étreinte.

'' En ce qui me concerne, mon frère est mort, faites en de même ''

* * *

Sans grande surprise, la finale se termina sur une victoire de Seirin. Rakuzan ayant été au plus bas dès le début du match. Ils avaient eu du mal à entrer dans le jeu, à se déplacer, à connecter les passes, l'esprit n'y était pas.

Au sein même de Seirin, le temps était au doute. Kagami avait très peu participé au match ce qui lui avait valu un interrogatoire de la part de Riko. Kuroko restait bizarrement à part. L'as avait finalement raconté ce qui s'était déroulé peu avant le début du match et toute l'équipe se terra dans un lourd silence. Une question était dans chaque esprit. Pourquoi Kuroko aurait il dit ça ?

* * *

Le soir même, après la célébration de la victoire ,qui avait un goût amer, Kagami contacta la génération miracle. Ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle de leur côté. Leur meilleure chance était donc Kuroko. Il organisèrent une sortie trois jours plus tard. La tension entre Kuroko et les autres s'était adouci et tout était redevenu à la normale. Il rirait de nouveau avec tout le monde. Il ne semblait même pas se rendre compte du mal aise qu'il y avait tout autour de lui. Akashi fut invité. Il ne répondit pas.

* * *

La journée fut riche en rire. Tout le monde se détendit, loin des problèmes aucun d'eux n'aborda le cœur du problème. Le bon terme serait plutôt personne n _'osa_. Tandis qu'ils avançaient le long d'une rivière où l'eau prenait la teinte du ciel, des regards s'échangeaient entre la génération et Kagami qui avait voulu être présent. C'est seulement une fois la fin de la journée atteinte, quelques minutes avant que le ciel ne se teinte de rouge que Kise se jeta à l'eau.

'' Hm, Kurokocchi ? Comment dire …'' Le groupe s'était arrêté et le blond avait planté son regard dans celui de Kuroko. J'aurai voulu savoir si tu avais des nouvelles de Akashicchi. Personne n'arrive à le joindre et ça commence un peu à nous faire peur, tu vois … ''

Il l'avait dit. Il avait réussi à le demander. Une étrange impression de déjà vu le frappa soudainement, lui comme tous les autres membres du groupe. L'aura qui s'échappait désormais de Kuroko était similaire à celle d' Akashi.

'' Vous n'avez pas abandonner alors ... ''

'' Tetsu ! Je ne comprends pas ton comportement ! Sérieux, c'est ton frère non ?! '' Aomine avait poussé Kise hors de son chemin et s 'était avancé au devant du groupe. La vague impression qui venait de les frapper s'estompait.

'' S'il ne répond pas c'est qu'il ne veut pas être retrouvé.''

Cette fois, pas de doute, Kuroko était en colère. Ses poings tremblaient et se teintaient de blanc Une émotion qui lui correspondait peu.

'' Kuroko, s'il te plait dit nous juste ce que tu sais. ' poursuivit Midorima.

'' Il va bien ! Maintenant oubliez le. '' Sa voix était anormalement remplie d'émotion.

'' Kurokocchi ! Je ne te reconnais pas ! Tu ne pourrais jamais parler ainsi ! Encore moins de ton frère. Alors, que s'est il passé ? '' Kise paraissait être sur le point de craquer.

'' Il n'est que du poison ! Ouvrez les yeux ! Il ne peut que tuer autour de lui. Tout devient triste ! Perd ses couleurs ! Alors POURQUOI !? '' Kuroko agrippait désormais sa tête entre ses mains, criant à plein poumons. '' POURQUOI VOUS ACCROCHER A QUELQU UN DE SI INSINIFIANT ?! Il n'a jamais vécu de lui même, il n'a jamais eu le cran de dire quoique ce soit à son père, il n'était qu'un lâche, alors que moi, moi … Pourquoi je ne peux pas vivre sans avoir son ombre au dessus de moi et me cachant la vue?! '' Ses mains avaient agrippé son T-shirt au niveau de sa poitrine et ses yeux ruisselant de larmes s'étaient plantés dans le regard d'Aomine puis de chacun de ses amis.

'' Bon sang Kurokocchi, qu'est ce que tu racontes ? ''

'' Je veux juste pouvoir vivre ! Je veux pouvoir penser par moi même, je ne veux pas que ma vie soit dirigée comme elle l'a été depuis ma naissance. '' Il se mit à frapper sa poitrine pour accentuer chacun de ces mots. '' Pourquoi ne puis je pas être libéré de ses fers ?! '' La voix de Kuroko avait déraillé au dernier mot et il avait repris plus bas, tournant le dos à ses amis et commençant à s'éloigner. '' J'ai pourtant tout fait. Pourquoi je ne peux pas … pourquoi … ''

A grande enjambée, Aomine passa devant son ancienne lumière et lui barra le passage. Le bleuté releva ses grands yeux humides. Il s'avança et agrippa dans ses petits poings le T-shirt d'Aomine et se mit à frapper son torse de coups. L'as ne l'arrêta pas.

'' Pourquoi, vous me gardez prisonnier ? J'y suis presque alors s'il vous plait.. laissez moi terminer ! ''

Kuroko avait rejeté sa tête en arrière, affrontant le regard surplombant d'Aomine. Il fut interrompu par une sonnerie. La scène se figea. Les yeux de Kuroko s'agrandirent et ses mains tombèrent le long de ses jambes. Il pivota et découvrit Kise, le téléphone à la main, un appel en cours, tout aussi surpris.

'' Kuro-ko-cchi … ? ''

Il ne répondit pas mais son visage était peint de la trahison. Il luttait contre de nouvelles larmes et son cœur lui faisait mal, comme si une épée venait de le transpercer. Tout espoir disparaissait en même temps que le jour. Ses ailes venaient de lui être arrachées alors qu'il tentait de voler. Il plongea la main dans sa poche et sortit un téléphone rouge. Kise raccrocha. Le bleuté fixa l'engin de son malheur. Icare avait volé trop longtemps près du soleil.

Il fut sorti de son état par les mains de Kise entourant son visage brutalement et le forçant à le regarder.

'' Kurokocchi ! Pourquoi as tu le téléphone d'Akashi ?! '' Il le secouait dans tous les sens. '' KUROKOCCHI, EXPLIQUE TOI ? QU A TU FAIS , KUROKO !

Le ciel prit la couleur rouge du crépuscule.

Aomine, effrayé par la violence que Kise mettait dans ses mots et ses gestes, voulu les séparer mais il réagit trop tard. Les deux amis en étaient venu aux mains tandis que Kuroko voulait se libérer de l'étreinte, traumatisé. Ils avaient perdu l'équilibre et avait basculé dans la rivière la tête la première.

Kise chassa l'eau de ses yeux et s'apprêtait à se jeter de nouveau sur le bleuté mais il hésita un instant. Une minuscule silhouette se découpait dans le crépuscule et l'eau continuait de couler de sa tête. Le réfléchissement du ciel donnait une couleur rougeâtre à ses cheveux et pendant un instant, il crut que Akashi, et non pas Kuroko, se trouvait devant lui.

'' Kuroko réponds moi ! ' Kise frappa l'eau de ses poings. Et les autres membres de la génération restèrent en retrait.

La nuit tomba doucement et le noir complet s'installa. L'éclairage public prit le relais et éclaira la silhouette se trouvant devant lui. Un flash de sang lui parvient et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

Il pataugea à quatre pattes avant d'appeler Kuroko. Quand il fut en capacité de voir, il découvrit le T-shirt blanc de son ami, parsemé de traînée bleue. Kise tendit sa main mais suspendit aussitôt son mouvement.

'' K-Kurokocchi ? ''

Doucement, la silhouette se retourna. Kise croisa ses yeux bleus. Des larmes roulaient sur sa peau blanche, zébrée de ruisseau bleu. Ils provenait du sommet de son crâne et laissait apparaître des cheveux couleur sang.

'' A – A – Aka-shi...cchi ? ''

La main du blond, toujours en suspension dans les airs se mit à trembler dangereusement et il recula. Il n'avait plus le contrôle de son corps. Son cerveau avait fermé les portes à toute réflexion et ne lui indiquait plus qu'une chose, fuir, loin. Il heurta la rive et sentit des bras puissants le soulever et le déposer au sec. Il n'avait pas quitter des yeux ce qui semblait être un esprit venu d'un autre monde. Cette personne à demi submergée dans une eau noire, aux yeux bleus et cheveux rouges.

'' Je voulais juste être libre .. '' chuchota la personne en levant la main vers la lune. Elle fit disparaître l'astre lunaire derrière elle puis la laissa disparaître dans l'eau avant de rencontrer son reflet. Celui qu'il ne voulait plus revoir et celui qu'il voulait s'approprier. En cet instant, il n'était ni l'un ni l'autre. Juste un pauvre hybride. Il frappa l'eau violemment. Une erreur de la nature. Encore. Une abomination. Plus fort.

Sa main fut emprisonner dans une plus mate d'un geste se voulant tendre. Il releva la tête. Aomine. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

'' Akashi ..'' Aomine fit une pause et se perdit un instant dans les yeux bleus '' Akashi, explique nous ce qui se passe. Nous t'aiderons, je te le jure. Mais s'il te plaît, … '' Il hésita, avala sa salive et affronta ce regard ressemblant tellement à celui de Kuroko. '' Où est Kuroko ?

* * *

.

On attribut à Janus une double signification. Il est le dieu duel. Il est Janus Patulcius, celui qui ouvre, Janus Clusius, celui qui ferme, Janus Geminus, le double...Il est le dieu du commencement et de la fin de toutes choses. Il est le dieu des passages. Il est le dieu aux deux visages. L'un regarde vers le passé, l'un vers l'avenir et pourtant ils ne forment qu'un. Deux faces d'une même pièce. Voilà ce qu'étaient devenu Akashi et Kuroko. Des jumeaux, séparés à la naissance, qui une fois retrouvés, ont fusionné pour n'être plus qu'un. Parce que l'un ne peut pas vivre sans l'autre.

.

* * *

 _Suite à l'accident, Akashi avait fini par sortir du coma au bout du dixième jour d'hospitalisation. La première chose qu'il avait vu, avait été le visage rond et les cheveux blond de Kise qui l'appelait sans relâche._

 _'' Akashicchi ! Akashicchi tu m'entends ? ''_

 _'' Hai... ''_

 _Le visage du blond s'illumina de suite et il lui saisit la main et la serra. Il avait les larmes aux yeux._

 _'' Tu nous as fait peur. '' Il se retourna, sans jamais le lâcher. '' Midorimacchi ! Appelle ton père ! Akashicchi s'est réveillé ! Oh mon dieu Akashicchi, je commençais à perdre espoir. '' Il essuya du revers de la manche les larmes qui avaient dévalé ses joues. Son sourire était rayonnant malgré des bandages parant son corps. Le médecin était entré et Kise n'avait jamais dégagé sa main, il lui en fut reconnaissant. Particulièrement quand, devant tous ses amis, il appris la gravité de l'accident et sa condition. L'état de son œil gauche. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant qu'on ne lui mentionne. Puis une question lui était venue à l'esprit, claire et sans détour._

 _'' Comment va Tetsuya !? ''_

 _Il vit la joie disparaître et laisser place à la tristesse. Il suivit leur regard et découvrit son frère dans un lit adjacent, toujours brancher aux machines et la monotone mélodie des moniteurs atteignit ses oreilles. Le médecin expliqua la situation mais sa voix resta un affreux bourdonnement repoussé au fond de son esprit._

 _Il était resté jour et nuit à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin._

 _Le jour où le médecin était entré lui annonçant qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir pour son frère. Il refusa, par deux fois de le laisser partir. Puis, se pliant à la réalité, il céda. Mais il refusa que l'esprit de son frère ne disparaisse._

 _Il enterra l'affaire grâce au nom Akashi et décida de porter le poids de deux existence sur ses épaules. Ensemble pour toujours._

Parce que nous sommes frères.

 _Il repensa à ses discussions avec Kuroko, tout avouer, tout assumer, ne pas vivre cacher, être libérer._

 _Tetsuya_

Parce que nous sommes frères...

 _Je ferai ce que tu voulais_

 _Akashi disparaitra. Seijuro se soumettra à ta lumière et se détournera du passé et regardera droit devant, le futur droit dans les yeux._

Parce ce que nous sommes frères _, nous nous entraidons._

 _Parce que nous sommes frères, je ne céderai plus, je vivrai comme tu me l'as montré..._

 _Cependant, il subsistait une peur, celle de la solitude et de la culpabilité._

 _''Ne me laisse pas …''_

 _Le bip monotone cessa et la pièce arrêta de respirer._

* * *

Tout revint à la normale. Les premiers jours avaient été difficile. Akashi avait appris la mort de Kuroko à sa famille et à ses amis et avait ensuite retrouvé son identité.

Il abandonna les teintures et les lentilles bleues. Il conduisit la famille de Kuroko et ses amis à sa tombe. Il n'osa plus regarder quiconque dans les yeux. Il réalisait le mal qu'il avait fait. Mais tout le monde autour de lui comprenait également et voyait en ce geste l'impitoyable volonté de se libérer de sa prison dorée. Alors sans plus de réflexions, les parents adoptifs de Kuroko portèrent Akashi-san en justice et gagnèrent le droit d'adoption de Seijuro. Il n'avait pas été simple de le convaincre d'accepter et lui faire perdre un temps soit peu sa culpabilité. Tous portèrent le deuil et Akashi entra dans sa nouvelle famille.

.

* * *

Kuroko Seijuro rentrait de sa journée de cours à Seirin. Rakuzan étant trop éloigné de son nouveau foyer, il avait donc décidé d'abandonner cette école, ses camarades soutenant sa décision. Il continuait à échanger des messages régulièrement et s'adaptait bien à son nouvel environnement. Il avait rejoint l'équipe de basket de Seirin et pouvait à la fois remplir le rôle de fantôme et de leader. De plus, il pouvait désormais rendre visite facilement à Tesuya et sa mère adoptive, sans peur de représailles. Il n'était plus la cible de kidnappeur, il ne portait plus le poids de l'entreprise Akashi sur ses épaules et pouvait profiter de son temps libre. Il voyait des amis. Il vivait grâce à Kuroko.

* * *

Akashi entra et s'annonça. Sa mère passa la tête par l'encadrement de la porte et lui demanda comment c'était passé la journée. Il lui répondit que tout avait été des plus banal, il avait assisté aux cours, s'était entraîné au basket et avait même croisé Kise et Aomine, avec qui il avait joué un moment. Le plus surprenant de la journée avait consisté à croiser dans un parc des joueurs de volley-ball. En quelques traits, il avait dressé un portait fidèle de la scène à laquelle il avait assisté. Bien que cela n'avait été que des services smashés, Seijuro avait été impressionné par tant de maîtrise. Le plus grand des deux joueurs avait les cheveux bruns et avait eu une réaction enfantine face à la réception parfaite de son ami. Cela avait arraché un sourire à Seijuro qui s'était fait marqué par les deux amis. Après une courte conversation, il avait poursuivit son chemin.

* * *

Une fois dans sa chambre, Seijuro s'assit à son bureau et ouvrit son journal. Nigou vient se frotter à sa jambe, encore à demi endormi. Devant une photo de sa nouvelle famille, au côté de Kuroko et une photo issue de leur première soirée dans cette maison, il prit un stylo et commença à rédiger.

 _Lundi 22 Juin_

 _Encore une nouvelle journée. Les anciens de Teiko se réunissent dans quelques jours pour un match. Les inter lycée reprendront bientôt et nous serons de nouveaux ennemis mais je crois en Seirin._

 _Sur le chemin de Maji Burger, ( j'ai pris un milkshake à la cerise, j'ai aussi une furieuse envie de tofu si tu savais) j'ai rencontré des joueurs de volley-ball. Tu imagines à quel point j'ai été surpris ! La moue du serveur m'a arraché un petit rire qui m'a trahi. Quelque chose me dit que je ne suis pas tomber sur des amateurs. Malgré leur humeur bonne enfant, ils sont en week end à Tokyo pour un match officiel. Leur équipe est Aoba Johsai. J'irais jeté un coup d'œil demain, peut être que les autres seront aussi intéressé par un autre sport. Souhaite moi bonne chance Tetsuya !_

* * *

 **The end.**

 **J'attends vos réactions finales à propos de cette fic !:)**

 **Si vous n'avez pas vu le petit clin d'oeil à Haikyuu en fin de chapitre ( je dis petit mais il est ENORME x) ) c'est que vous ne lisez pas ce manga, ce qui est dommage ! Je vous jure ! Si si !**

 **Regardez à quel point j'ai effectué une magnifique transition vers mes fics Haikyuu ( c'est beau ;- ) Oui ! Je prévois d'écrire des fic sur Haikyuu ! Rien d'imminent mais j'ai des idées. De même, si vous doutez de mon OTP, mettez vos lunettes:p**

 **Dernière chose, l'OAV de KnB était GENIAL ! AkaKuro everywhere :')**

 **Encore merci pour la lecture ! Et à la prochaine !**

 **~ Have Some Lucky Dreams ~**


End file.
